Mortal Ways
by fanfictionfan1990
Summary: This is a crossover between Harry Potter and Sabrina the Teenage Witch. Alpha couples (Harvey/Sabrina, Neville/OC) Beta couples (Josh/Morgan, Roxie/Miles, Harry/Hermione, Ron/OC and Draco/Ginny)
1. At the Beginning

Delaney's POV

I stepped on the platform. I was a witch and I was going to the famous wizarding school Hogwarts. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History. Anyone lost, if so I'll introduce myself before I continue.

I'm Delaney, I'm eleven, with bright hazel/green eyes, wavy brownish blonde hair, glasses. I can be shy when you first meet me but once you get to know me I'm pretty outgoing and chatty, I'm a pretty good listener whenever someone has a problem they can come to me, I'm sensitive, sweet, I can be sarcastic sometimes. I'm clumsy too.

Now that you guys are caught up, I'll continue the story now.

"We better hurry, mum!" I said pulling my mum by the hand excitedly.

"She obviously got your over eagerness." My dad laughed.

We reached the train.

"I'll miss you," my mum said hugging me.

"I'll miss you too,"

My dad gave me a hug and kissed my forehead. I boarded the train and searched for a compartment to sit in. I found one a few minutes later.

"Mind if I sit?" I asked the only other occupant.

"Sure." A familiar voice said.

I looked over to see my childhood friend Harry. I hadn't seen him since his aunt and uncle found out I was magic and that was about four years ago. He looked up at me his bright emerald green eyes meeting mine for the first time.

"Delaney?" he asked.

"Hi Harry." I smiled.

"It's really nice to see you."

"You too." I said sitting down next to him.

It was silent for a couple minutes until a head of red hair popped in.

"Everywhere else is full, you mind?" he asked.

"Not at all." Harry said.

He sat down and said "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry and this is my friend Delaney."

"You're Harry Potter."

I knew Harry was famous but I didn't really care. My mum knew his parents she was actually really close with his mum Lily. They said they would raise their children together that didn't start happening until they died and it only lasted until we were about seven.

"Have you guys seen a toad, a boy named Neville has lost one?" A girl with bushy brown hair asked.

We shook our heads.

"Oh, you're about to do magic, go ahead then."

Ron did the spell but it didn't work.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" she asked.

The boys didn't reply.

"Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter!, I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" she asked Ron

"Ron Weasley." Ron said stuffing his face.

"How about you?" she asked me.

"I'm Delaney Kinkle."

"Kinkle, that name sounds familiar are you related to a Harvey?"

"He's my dad, how did you know that?"

"My dad is your dad's dentist."

"Oh, I think I remember my dad telling me that his dentist had a daughter my age. I don't know why never met."

We continued talking. Hermione was a bit of a know it all but I could be a know it all sometimes. We reached the train station.

"Is this your owl, Harry?" I asked admiring a snowy white owl.

"Yes, her name is Hedwig."

"She's beautiful."

"Thanks, you can borrow her anytime you want."

"Thanks."

"First years!" a booming voice called.

We followed the man on to the boats to the castle.

"There it is." Hermione said pointing at the castle.

I looked up in amazement. There was a majestic castle. The boats docked at the pier. We all filed off the boats and walked into the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, I'm Professor McGonagall." said an older lady.

"Trevor!" the boy named Neville yelled happily getting out of line and scooping up his toad.

Professor McGonagall looked down at him and he got back in line.

"Wait out here." Professor McGonagall told us as she walked away.

"So, it's true what they said on the train Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." a boy with white blonde hair and a pointed face said.

He continued "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

I watched as he reached out his hand for a handshake and kept talking. Harry didn't accept his handshake I don't blame him. I usually try to think the best of people but there was something about him.

"We're ready for you now."

We walked into the Great Hall. I heard Hermione talking about how they betwitched the ceiling to look like the night sky with another girl. I knew that fact also but I didn't like to brag about how smart I was in some things. We all reached the front of the Great Hall. There was an old hat and a stool. I knew that was the sorting hat.

"Hannah Abbott!"

A girl with blonde hair walked up to the chair and sat down.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat screamed.

A few more people went up.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat screamed.

"Susan Bones!"

A girl with red hair walked up to the chair and sat down.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat screamed.

A few more people went up.

"Hermione Granger!"

Hermione walked up to the stool and the hat was put on her head.

"Gryffindor!" the hat screamed.

"Delaney Kinkle!"

"Ahh, Spellman genes I know where to put you, Hufflepuff!"

I let out a breath and sat down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Draco Malfoy!"

Draco walked up to the stool and the hat was put on his head and it yelled "Slytherin!". Why doesn't that surprise me? A few more went by Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

"Harry Potter!"

It suddenly got silent and everyone leaned forward in anticipation. The hat took about three minutes to figure out where to put Harry but it finally decided on Gryffindor. Ron was also put in Gryffindor. So, I was alone in Hufflepuff.

"Hi, I'm Justin Finch Fletchley" a boy with brown hair and brown eyes said.

"I'm Delaney Kinkle." I smiled

"Are you a muggle born?" He asked.

"I'm a half blood actually, my mum is a witch and my dad is a muggle, how about you?"

"I'm a muggle born,"

"I'm a half blood too." a girl with blonde hair exclaimed.

"As am I" a girl with red hair exclaimed.

"I'm Hannah." The blonde said

"I'm Susan." The redhead said

"I'm Ernie." A new voice said.

I think I'll get along fine without Harry. We finished eating.

"I'm Gabriel," the prefect greeted cheerily.

He led us to the dormitory.

"This is the Hufflepuff common room, boy dormitories up the stairs to the left, girls the same on the right."

He continued "Room assignments are posted on the wall."

I walked to the wall. I was rooming with Susan and Hannah and a girl named Megan. This should be fun. We finished unpacking and went to bed. I was excited for the first day of classes tomorrow but a little nervous too. It was now the next morning we got up and went to breakfast and to our first lesson which was Transfiguration.

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall." I said.

"Good morning."

We had Transfiguration with the Gryffindors so I sat by Hermione. The rest of the class filed in. We started the lesson. About 10 minutes later, Harry and Ron rushed in. McGonagall transformed from her Animagus to human form. Hermione and I watched as they got chewed out for being late. We both rolled our eyes even though I was laughing inside and went back to our work. Their next class was Potions I had History of Magic. The teacher was boring but I actually liked the subject. The day continued. I had Potions first. I know my mum had went to school with this teacher but he was a Slytherin while she was a Hufflepuff. He creeped me out. After that I had Defense Against the Dark Arts with the trio. The day continued. Our first flying lesson went well. I heard about all the drama that went on at Harry's first lesson and that he was on the Quidditch team. It was now a couple weeks later actually Halloween to be exact. We were in charms learning to levitate feathers with the spell wingarduim levisoa. I was doing pretty well. I looked over at Hermione who was partnered with Ron. He kept mispronouncing the spell and Hermione being the know it she is even though I love her for it did the spell and the feather levitated. A few minutes later I saw Seamus's feather blow up.

"I think we're going to need another feather over here professor" Harry said

The class continued. That was our last class of the day. I was walking with Susan and Hannah when Hermione ran past us. I think she was crying. I ran after her.

"Hermione?"

"Oh, hey Delaney." she said trying not to cry.

"It's okay you can cry," I told her opening my arms.

She sobbed into my shoulder.

"What was Ron saying?"

"Calling me an insufferable know it all and a nightmare."

"You want me to talk to him for you?"

"No, it's okay."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay,"

"You're a good friend." Hermione said.

"Anytime, us smart girls have to stick together."

Hermione nodded.

"Oh, hey guys." Parvati said

"Hey Parvati"

"What's wrong, Hermione."

"Ron called her a know it all."

"That jerk."

"I know."

We stayed with Hermione for a little while.

"It's almost time for the feast, let's go."

"I'm not really hungry." Hermione said.

"Okay."

Parvati and I left Hermione in the bathroom and walked off to the feast. I sat between Justin and Hannah. The food appeared on our plates a couple minutes later. Just as we started eating Professor Quirrell ran in.

"Troll in the dungeon, thought you oughta to know." he said as he fainted and crumpled on the floor.

"Perfects lead your house to your dormitories." Dumbledore instructed.

We all walked out of the Great Hall in a panic. I saw Harry in the crowd.

"Harry, Hermione doesn't know about the troll."

I went back to my common room. I found out that Harry and Ron fought the troll and saved Hermione. The days continued. It was now Harry's first Quidditch game. He was nervous. The game was against Slytherin. I sat in the stands next to Hermione and Neville. The game started. Lee Jordan was the commentator. He would make funny remarks but McGonagall would chide him for it.

"What's wrong with Harry's broom." Hagrid said.

I looked up to see Harry's broom swerving side to side. I looked over at the Slytherin side and I saw Snape muttering something.

"Snape is cursing Harry's broom." Hermione said pointing it out.

"It sure looks that way."

"I'm going to go distract him."

"Okay."

Hermione left the Gryffindor stands and went over to the Slytherin side. A few minutes later I saw Snape's robe go up in flames. He broke eye contact with Harry's broom and put out the fire. I also noticed that Professor Quirrell had also been staring at Harry's broom but his eye contact was also broken when Snape's robe caught fire. That's interesting. Harry ended up on the ground. It didn't look like he caught the snitch.

"It looks like he's going to be sick." Hagrid said.

I looked over and it looked like he was going to throw up. I looked away.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch, Gryffindor has won!" Lee Jordan's voice boomed.

The Gryffindors cheered and the Slytherins grimaced in your face. We left the Quidditch pitch. I walked with Neville to my common room and we parted ways. The day continued. It was now a few weeks later I was in Herbology. This was probably one of my worst subjects and it's ironic since I'm a Hufflepuff.

"Miss Kinkle." Professor Sprout said.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Please see me after class."

"Okay."

She walked away. I have an idea why she wanted to talk to me. Class ended.

* * *

1. I'm not sure how the classes at Hogwarts work (meaning what houses have what classes with which houses) besides Potions.


	3. Chapter 3

"What did you want to talk to me about me, Professor?"

"I see you're struggling in my class."

"I am very much to be honest." I hated asking for help sometimes.

"Okay, I'll have a student start tutoring you."

I nodded.

"Your mum was the same way, don't worry." she said.

"Yeah, she told me that."

"I trust you two already know each other."

I turned around to see Neville.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone now." she said walking away

He started to tutor me.

"Okay, I understand."

"Alright."

"I think we should get back to the castle, it's getting late."

"Okay."

We left the greenhouses and started walking back to the castle.

"I have a proposition for you."

"What?"

"I have a pretty good memory I could help you remember things sometimes but I still might forget things."

"Sounds good."

Just then we ran into Malfoy. He is the last person I want to see ever.

"Longbottom, you ready for your teasing." he sneered.

God, I don't like him one bit. I stood in front of Neville ready to reach for my wand.

"So, not only do you have Potter, Weasley and Granger defending but you have this pretty girl defending you."

_Did he just call me pretty? Gross._

"I have a name, Malfoy!"

He didn't respond.

"It's Delaney."

"Like I care."

I couldn't deal with Malfoy anymore so I walked away and Neville followed. Malfoy's lucky I didn't hex him or something.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I hated to see people being picked on with a passion. Neville walked me to my common room and we said goodbye. It was a few days later I was just finishing a letter to my parents. I went to the Owlery and found Hedwig and taped it to her leg and left. The day continued. It was now Christmas time. It was a great holiday but I was ready to start school again. It was now about a month into the new term and I was sitting at the Gryffindor table with the trio actually Harry, Ron and Hermione were looking at chocolate frog cards looking for Dumbledore's card when Neville hopped over his legs were in a leg lock curse.

"Leg-Locker Curse?" Ron asked

"Malfoy!" Harry said

"You have *got* to start standing up to people, Neville." Ron said.

"How? I can barely stand at all!" Neville said wobbling uncontrollably.

"I'll do the counter-curse!" Seamus said jumping up, wand in hand.

"No, that's all I need... you to set my bloody kneecaps on fire!" Neville exclaimed.

"I don't appreciate the insinuation, Longbottom. Besides, if anyone cares to notice, my eyebrows have completely grown back!" Seamus said slamming down his wand and stalking off angrily, showing a large chunk of hair missing from the back of his head.

I giggled.

"I found him!" Harry exclaimed as he handed Ron the card.

"Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945-"

"Go on."

"-for his discovery of the 12 uses of Dragon Blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner Nicolas Flamel!"

"I knew the name sounded familiar, I read it on the train that day." Harry said.

Hermione beamed eagerly and said "Follow me"

They tore out of the Great Hall, leaving poor Neville still flailing around.

"Hey, wait, where are you going? What about the counter-curse?" Neville asked helplessly.

Before he could say another word he toppled over backwards, sparking a fresh round of laughter from the other students. I took out my wand and did the counter curse.

"Thank you so much."

"Not a problem."

He sat down next to me. After that we hung out for a while. The rest of the year continued uneventful until close to the end of term. The trio saved the stone from gasp Professor Quirrell not Snape.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"Thanks"

"So, I was right that it was Professor Quirrell all this time"

"You're one of the only people I'll admit that I'm wrong to"

I nodded and we sat down at our respective tables. The Great Hall was decorated in Slytherin colors since they had unfortunately won the House Cup.

"In the wake of recent events there are some last minute points to award to Ron Wealsey for the best game of Wizard's chess we've ever seen 60 points, to Harry Potter 60 points, To Hermione Granger for the use of intellect in peril 60 points"

"We're tied with Slytherin" I heard Hermione say

"It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies, but even more to stand up to your friends. 10 points to Neville Longbottom."

Neville looked shocked.

"Good job, Neville." I thought.

"I see a change of decoration is in order." Dumbledore said waving his hand and the banners changed to Gryffindor colors.

The Gryffindors cheered and the Slytherins grimaced. I was proud of my best friend's the feast we got ready to leave. We boarded the Hogwarts Express. I sat with Neville.

"Well, I hope we're going to keep in touch over the summer." I said.

"I would like that." Neville said.

We exchanged addresses. Neville and I parted ways. Hermione, Ron and Harry said their goodbyes. I kept in touch with Neville all summer we got closer. It was now the start of the new school year I stepped on the train looking for a compartment.

"Delaney?" A dreamy voice asked.


	4. Chapter 4

I turned to see my distant cousin Luna.

"Hi Luna." I greeted.

We haven't seen each other in maybe 2 years.

"I can't wait to get to Hogwarts!" she exclaimed.

"Why don't we find a compartment."

"Okay."

"Mind if we sit here?" I asked a girl with long red hair must be Ron's little sister Ginny.

"Go ahead." She said.

Luna and I sat down.

"So, what are your names?"

"I'm Luna Lovegood."

"I'm Delaney Kinkle."

"I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Nice to meet you,"

"So, are both of you first years?"

"I'm actually a second year Hufflepuff."

"Oh,"

"I actually know your brother a bit even though he's a Gryffindor but he's best friends with my childhood friend Harry."

"You know Harry Potter?"

"Yeah,"

"You're so lucky!" She gushed.

"So, what house do you want to be in?"

"Gryffindor like the rest of my family." Ginny said.

"I want to be in Ravenclaw like my daddy." Luna said.

Just then Neville passed by.

"Hey Neville!" I called.

"Oh, hey Delaney." he greeted.

"Looking for a compartment?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"You can sit here, if you want." I offered.

"Okay." he said walking in but tripping.

"Here let me help you." I said getting up and helping him.

"Thank you." he said.

"No problem."

He sat down.

"Neville, this is Ginny Weasley and my cousin Luna Lovegood." I introduced him to Luna and Ginny.

"You're Ron's little sister, aren't you?"

"Yes,"

"It's nice to meet both of you."

"You too." Luna and Ginny chorused.

We continued talking until we reached Hogsmeade station. Luna and Ginny separated from us since they were first years. We caught up with the trio and shared a carriage with them. We reached the castle and went our separate ways. I sat next to Justin.

"Hey Delaney." he greeted.

"Hey Justin."

The sorting started.

"Luna Lovegood!" McGonagall yelled.

Luna walked up to the stool.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted.

Luna beamed and ran off towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Ginny Weasley!"

"I know exactly where to put you, Gryffindor!"

Ginny beamed and ran off towards the Gryffindor table. We started eating. The day continued. It was now a week later. The next day lessons started. We had a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher named Professor Lockhart. A lot of girls had a crush on him including Hermione, but I didn't. The first day of class Professor Lockhart let out some Cornish Pixies. He left Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neville and I to put them back into their cage. Neville didn't really help though. The Cornish Pixies put him on the chandlier. I got him down. I let the others handle the rest of the Cornish Pixies. There was commotion at the Gryffindor table. I looked over to watch the voice sounded like Mrs. Weasley. It was yelling at Ron for stealing his dad's flying car. After that we had Herbology. I saw Justin talking to Harry, Ron and Hermione since he was partnered with them. I was partnered with Seamus, Dean and Neville. The conversation ended when we had to put on our earmuffs to repot Mandrakes. Poor Neville fainted even though he had his earmuffs on. On Halloween, I was walking with Harry, Ron and Hermione when I stepped in puddle of water. Where could that be coming from?

"Look at that" Hermione said

Harry, Ron and I looked up to see Miss Norris, Filch's cat petrified.

"Are those spiders?" Ron asked he was deathly afraid of spiders

"Yes"

"What does that say?" I asked

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware" Hermione said.

The professors showed up too. A few days later there was a rumor that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin a lot of my Hufflepuff friends believed it. But I knew Harry well enough so I refused to believe it. It was now time for Dueling Club. Lockhart originally started off with Justin and Neville but Snape dismissed it because he thought Neville had no talent. Don't you dare say that about my friend. He chose Harry and Malfoy instead. They dueled of a bit until Malfoy cast a spell that conjured a snake. It was about to attack Justin but somehow Harry told it not to. That's curious. It was now after the dueling club I was in the Hufflepuff common room with Justin, Hannah and Ernie.

"Alright, what happened tonight confirms Potter is the Heir of Slytherin." Justin said.

"I don't think Harry is the Heir of Slytherin." I said.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I knew him before Hogwarts for about six years."

"And that means?"

"One of his best friends is a muggle born he wouldn't hurt muggle borns or anyone for that matter." I said glaring pointedly at Justin trying to keep my cool.

"I still think he is!"

"He actually saved your life, Justin if it wasn't for him that snake would've attacked you!" I yelled.

"He's a Parslemouth, that's the mark of a dark wizard."

"I'll admit that was curious but he's not a dark wizard or the Heir of Slytherin!" I yelled stamping my foot.

Justin didn't reply and I just walked up to my dormitory. The day continued. It was now a few days later. I saw Harry in the corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything my original characters (myself etc)

* * *

"Hey Harry!" I yelled running over to him.

"Hey Delaney!"

"So, I've been hearing these rumors."

"That I'm the Heir of Slytherin right?"

"Yes,"

"I'm not the Heir of Slytherin."

"A lot of my housemates believe you are except me."

"I should expect that from you."

"Who do you think is the Heir of Slytherin?"

"It's kind of obvious who I think it is,"

"Malfoy right?"

"Yeah."

"Why am I not surprised?" I laughed.

He laughed and we parted ways. I decided to stay for Christmas since Hermione, Harry and Ron were staying to brew the Polyjuice potion so they could question Malfoy as Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode. It worked for Harry and Ron but Hermione wasn't so lucky she had gotten a cat hair instead of Millicent's hair. She had to stay in the hospital wing for a few days. It turns out Malfoy wasn't the Heir of Slytherin. Who was then? The term started after Christmas. Neville was back so I could hang out with him. I was on my way to the library when I ran into Harry, Ron and Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Kinkle, I have something I would like you, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter to see"

"Okay"

We followed her to the hospital wing.

"Hermione" Harry whispered

I looked over at the bed and there was Hermione petrified. My heart broke. The day continued. I was walking with Neville when Susan ran up to me.

"Hey Susan."

"Hey Delaney."

"What's up?"

"Justin was petrified."

"Oh my gosh."

"We have to go see him."

"I'll see you later, Neville."

"Okay bye."

I walked to the hospital wing with Susan. I looked over at the bed to see Justin petrified. We stayed there for a while and then left. It was now late May and there was another message on the wall. Someone was taken into the chamber. It was Ginny. Harry, Ron and Professor Lockhart went down to the chamber to save Ginny but Lockhart tried to cast a memory spell on them but it backfired since he used Ron's broken wand and he lost his memory. Harry went to the chamber to save Ginny. He fought the Basilisk. I hate snakes. He saved Ginny. He destroyed the diary that he had found. After that adventure, it went back to normal we we're still missing Hagrid and Hermione. Hagrid had been put in Azkaban a few months ago because they thought he was the one who released the monster. We were at the dinner.

"I have some announcements" Dumbledore said

"Please welcome back, Hagrid"

Hagrid stormed in "Sorry, I'm late some bloody bird Errol delivered my release papers"

Ron was blushing since that was one of his family's owls. Hagrid stopped next to us. Harry got up and gave him a hug. Hagrid sat down at the staff table.

"Thanks to Professor Sprout and the Mandrakes everyone has been

unpetrified."

The door burst open and Hermione ran straight towards the Gryffindor table. She threw her arms around Harry and awkwardly shook Ron's hand. Justin walked in after her and sat next to me.

"In wake of recent events all exams have been cancelled"

Everyone cheered but Hermione wasn't so happy. I was okay with it I had studied for all the exams but it was nice to have a break. It was finally summer. I spent a few weeks with my parents and then went to the Burrow. I told Mr. Weasley about stuff in the muggle world he was obsessed with muggles. Luna joined us too. I went back home. It was now the start of the new school year, I stepped on the train looking for a compartment. I found a compartment.

"Oof." I heard a voice say.


	6. Chapter 6

"Salem!" I exclaimed finding a stole away in my luggage.  
"Don't send me back."  
"Okay, come on out."  
He laid down on the seat next to me.  
"Hey Delaney!" Neville greeted.  
"Hey Neville."  
"Mind if I sit?"  
"Go ahead."  
He walked in and sat down.  
"How was your summer?"  
"Good, how about you?"  
"It was good, when did you get a cat?"  
"He stole away in my luggage."  
"Oh, smart cat."  
"His name is Salem."  
Neville nodded and we continued talking. We reached Hogsmeade station.  
"Hey Delaney!" Harry greeted  
"Hey Harry."  
The rest of the trio greeted me.  
"When did you get a cat, Hermione?" I asked noticing a cat with reddish fur in Hermione's arms.  
"Just recently his name is Crookshanks."  
"Oh."  
"I could ask you the same thing, Delaney." she said.  
"He stole away in my luggage."  
"What's his name?"  
"Salem."  
Hermione nodded. The day continued. Lessons started. We had a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Lupin. He seemed nice. We were also taking Divination. I found it interesting Hermione on the other hand not so much. We were in Divination but Hermione was nowhere to be seen. This isn't like her. She soon appeared. Professor Trelawney walked in and class started. Hermione appeared out of nowhere.  
"When did you get here?" Ron asked vocalizing my thoughts  
"I've been here the whole time, Ronald."  
He rolled his eyes and class continued. Class ended. The day continued. It was now the weekend I was in the common room working on some homework when I heard commotion.  
"Eww, get it away from me," Susan screamed.  
"Don't let it touch me." Hannah exclaimed.  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
"That thing got in here." Hannah said pointing over to the floor.  
I walked over and saw Neville's toad Trevor and picked him up.  
"Eew, you're touching him."  
"Trevor how did you get in here?" I asked him like he was going answer back.  
He just croaked at me and I laughed. Neville is probably looking for him.  
"I'm going to go give him back to Neville." I said.  
"Okay."  
I walked out of the common room. I searched for Neville. I ran into the trio.  
"Have you seen Neville?" I asked.  
"No, why?"  
"Somehow his toad Trevor got into the Hufflepuff common room."  
"Oh."  
"Thanks anyway." I smiled.  
"No problem."  
We parted ways. Neville could either be in the greenhouses, by the lake, the Gryffindor common room or the Great Hall. I can rule out the Gryffindor common room the trio would've told me. I checked the Great Hall he wasn't there either. I started to walk out towards the greenhouses but then I saw Neville and he was walking with Salem.  
"Hey Neville, I've been looking for you for."  
"You have?"  
"Yes, somehow Trevor got into the Hufflepuff common room."  
"Thanks for bringing him back."  
"No problem."  
We continued walking and talking. The day continued. It was now a couple days later it was our first trip to Hogsmeade. I was excited. Harry couldn't go but I'm sure he'll find a way someway somehow he always does. I ditched Hannah and Susan to hang out with Neville.


	7. Chapter 7

We went to Honeydukes and got some lollipops.

"My lollipop disappeared" Neville said disappointed

"Where did it go?"

"I have no idea"

"You want me to buy you another one?" I asked taking out some money

"I mean, you don't have to"

"It's not a problem" I smiled

He smiled. I bought him another lollipop and handed it to him.

"Thanks, I'm glad I have a friend like you"

I smiled and said "Ditto"

We walked outside to see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle running away from the Shrieking Shack. I thought I saw Hermione and Ron walking that way. We saw Hermione, Ron and Harry. When did Harry get here? I saw a cloak in his hand. That was probably his invisibility cloak. Hermione told me he has one. They walked over to us.

"What happened over there?"

Hermione filled Neville and I in as we walked back to the castle. That was funny. Christmas holidays went by. It was now the middle of March I was tossing and turning when I heard a noise.

"Psst.." I heard Salem whisper.

"Yes Salem?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Yes."

"Harry's been seeing a grim hasn't he?"

Suddenly one of my roommates stirred.

"I'll tell you later." Salem said.

"Okay."

Salem left my room. It was a couple days later.

"So, I started telling you a few nights ago."

"Yeah."

"That's not the grim, that's Sirius in his animagus form."

"And he's looking for Harry, why?"

"He's his godfather"

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm surprised your mum didn't tell you she went to school with Sirius and Lupin."

"What do you need to tell me about about Lupin?"

"He seems to miss class on full moons doesn't he?"

"Yes, and his bogart also seems to look like the moon."

"What does that tell you?"

"Is he a werewolf?"

"Yes he is."

"Wow."

"That's all I need to tell you."

"Okay."

The day continued.

I wanted to tell the trio but I never got the chance. The only thing I didn't know was that Ron's rat was really Peter Pettigrew who is the real reason that Harry's parents are dead. It was now the end of the year. We were on our way back home.

"So, I knew about Sirius and Lupin." I said.

"You did, how?" Hermione asked.

"Salem told me, the only thing I didn't know was about the rat."

"Okay."

"I wanted to tell you guys but I never got the chance."

"It's okay, Delaney." Harry said.

"Apparently, my mum knew both Sirius and Remus in school."

"Yeah, I know Remus apparently dated your mum for a bit too."

"You're kidding?"

"No, they dated in late fourth year to early fifth year but they ended on good terms."

"Wow, I know Sirius is your godfather but do you have a godmother?"

"Be ready to be surprised."

"Okay."

"Your mum."

"So, that means we're god siblings."

"Yes."

We reached the station.


	8. Summer Heartbreak

"Hello mum." I greeted.

"Hi sweetie."

"So, why did you never tell me that Harry and I god siblings?"

"Who told you?" My mum asked.

"Professor Lupin told Harry and he told me."

"Okay, that's why I fought so hard when you two were forced to be apart when you were kids."

"Oh."

I said goodbye to the trio and left. The summer started. My mum had some friends from university over Josh and Morgan Blackhart.

"This is our daughter, Delaney." My mum said brimming with pride.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

They had a son my age. His name was Jack. By the end of the end of the night I had exchanged numbers with him. We started to get to know each other and I started falling for him hard. One day out of nowhere he kissed me.

"I really like you."

"I like you too."

"You do?"

"As a friend?"

"Why did you just kiss me?"

"I was just testing my feelings for you."

I just got up and ran towards to my house crying and my heart was broken. My parents tried to get me to tell them what was wrong but I didn't. It was a couple days later my mum and I were over Luna's.

"Everything okay, Delaney?" Luna asked.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

I nodded.

"Why don't we go to the Weasley's?" she suggested happily.

"Okay."

"Daddy, we're going over to the Weasley's."

"Okay."

We left.

"Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes."

"Delaney, I know we've never been really close but I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Luna."

"No problem."

We reached the Weasley's house and Luna knocked.

"Hello girls." Mrs. Weasley greeted.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley."

"Call me Molly, come in."

Luna and I walked in. I always loved this house it was so welcoming.

"Kids!" she yelled upstairs.

"What is lunch ready!" Ron asked running down the stairs.

"Delaney, Luna!" Hermione yelled.

"Hey Mione." we chorused as she gave us both hugs.

"So, is lunch ready?" Ron asked again.

"Ronald Weasley don't be so rude." Molly scolded.

"Oh, hi Delaney, Luna."

"Hey Ron."

We greeted Ginny and Harry was last. We were just in time for lunch. Good, I was starving. We finished eating.

"So, is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"No."

"I know my god sister better than that."

I sighed and said "I met this guy during the summer he was the son of one of my mum's friends from muggle university and he basically broke my heart."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks Harry."

"No problem, you can come to the Quidditch World Cup with us if you want."

"It's fine."

"Okay."

The day continued. We stepped on the platform with my parents. I seperated from them as soon as I found Neville.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Neville"

"Hey Delaney" he smiled

I sat down next to him and we talked all the way to Hogwarts. We met up with Hermione, Harry and Ron. We made it to Hogwarts.

"I have an announcement we have a new addition to the faculty"

Suddenly the door burst open and someone limped in.

"Please welcome Professor Moody as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher"

I looked at him he creeped me out even more than Snape. And that's saying something. We finished eating at the feast and to our dormitories. I had one new roommate and one I had last year. We recieved our timetables the next day. We had Herbology first period. The trio had Potions and I had Transfiguration. The day continued. We now had our Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson with Professor Moody.

"So, can anyone tell me about the Unforgivable Curses?"

Hermione answered the question right. Professor Moody took out the spider form the cage on his desk and enlarged it.

"What is one of them?"

"My dad did tell me about one the Imperius curse" Ron said

"Imperio!"

That caused the spider to do whatever Professor Moody wanted it to do.

"What others?"

Neville slowly raised his hand and Moody called on him.

"Longbottom, isn't it? Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for Herbology. "

"There's the C-Cruiciatius Curse" Neville stammered.

"Crucio!"

The spider wriggled in pain. I noticed Neville looked uncomfortable I was about to say something but Hermione beat me to it.

"Can't you see it's bothering him, stop"

He stopped and made it go around the room a little more and then killed it. I'm curious why Neville looked uncomfortable when Moody was torturing that spider but it's probably none of my business. If he wanted to tell me he'll tell me in his own was now the day before Halloween.

"We're hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year, please welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Acadamy"

The girls walked in dramatically. I saw Ron looking at their behinds, typical.

"Please welcome the lads of Durmstrang"

The guys walked in banging their staffs.

"Blimey, it's him" Ron said turning around

Him referring to Victor Krum. He was the seeker for the Bulgarian team. Fred and George tried to put their names in the Goblet of Fire but they turned old for awhile. It was now a few weeks later and time to choose the champions from the Goblet of Fire.

"Miss Fleur Delacour" Dumbledore said

A petite blonde girl got up from the Beauxbottoms table which was the Ravenclaw table.

"Mr. Vicktor Krum"

He stood up from the Durmstang table which was the Slytherin table.

"Mr. Cedric Diggory"

Cedric stood up from the Hufflepuff table. Unexpectedly another piece of paper flew out of the Goblet of Fire.

"Mr. Harry Potter"

That's weird no one under the age of seventeen could enter the tournament. Harry stood up. Dumbledore asked to talk to him. This started a rift between Ron and Harry. Ron was convinced that Harry put his name in the Goblet for the glory. I'm not so sure though. Poor Hermione was caught in the middle. After the first task my house started wearing Potter Stinks badges. I couldn't bring myself to wear it.

"Why aren't you wearing your badge?"

"It's not a nice badge."

"Where's your loyalty, you should support your house."

"Cedric is nice and everything but I've known Harry longer."

"You should support your house."

"I can support whoever I bloody want!" I yelled and I rarely swear.

"That someone should be Cedric."

I ran out of the common room. I didn't realize I was crying until I reached the bathroom.

"Delaney?" a voice asked.

"Oh, hey Hermione." I said wiping the tears on my sleeve.

"Why are you crying?"

"My house is mad that I'm supporting Harry and not wearing the badge."

"I'm not surprised that you're supporting Harry."

"We'll, he is my god-brother after all."

"Yeah, he is and he really needs right now."

"He does." I agreed

We left the bathroom. We saw a crowd around Draco and Harry. Was Harry finally going to punch Malfoy. Moody came out of nowhere and changed Malfoy into a ferret. This is just what I needed to cheer me up. It was now a couple weeks before Christmas we were summoned to the Great Hall. It was to talk about the Yule Ball. The Yule Ball turned out to be a dance. I wonder how this will go.

Harry's POV

I was in the Gryffindor common room when Seamus came up to me.

* * *

What does Seamus want to ask?


	10. Can you feel the love tonight?

"Harry, I need to run something by you."

"Okay, what's up?"

"I was planning on asking Delaney to the Yule Ball unless you were thinking of asking her."

"I wasn't thinking of asking her why do you think that?"

"A lot of people think you're going to end up together since you were childhood friends."

"I don't like her like that, she's my god-sister and that's all she'll ever be."

"She is?"

"Yeah."

"That still doesn't mean you can't end up together."

"Never." I repeated.

"Okay, so I can ask her?"

"Yes, just don't hurt her."

"Okay."

"Thanks for the consideration."

He nodded and walked away. I need to figure out a date for the Yule Ball too but I had my mind on other things.

Delaney's POV

I was walking with Hannah and Susan when Seamus ran up to me.

"Hey Seamus." I smiled politely at him.

"Hey Delaney."

"What's up?"

"Would you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"Okay."

"Thank you." he said as he walked away.

I was surprised that Seamus asked me to the Yule Ball out of Harry's roommates I was closest to Neville. I didn't know Ron or Dean really well. Deep down I wanted Neville to ask me but oh well. It was a couple days later and Harry caught up with me in the corridor.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Delaney."

"So, Seamus asked me to the Yule Ball." I said.

"I know, he asked for permission."

"That was considerate of him."

"Yeah it was."

"So, who are you going with?"

"No idea."

"Hermione?" I suggested right away.

"She's going with someone." he sighed.

"Hmm, about Ginny or Cho."

"Ginny is going with Neville."

"That's nice."

"Cho is going with Cedric."

"That sucks."

He nodded. The day continued. I'm not sure how I feel about Ginny going with Neville to the Yule Ball. I searched for dresses with Hannah who was going with Justin and Susan who was going with a Ravenclaw named Cameron. I chose a gold dress. This was going to be fun. It was now Christmas Eve also known as the day of the Yule Ball.

"You look really pretty tonight" Seamus said nicely.

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself."

He nodded and offered me his arm.

"She looks beautiful!" Parvati said she was Harry's date.

"Yes, she does" Harry said looking at Cho but he turned around to look at Hermione and his mouth dropped open in surprise.

We walked into the Great Hall. I saw Neville with Ginny. The champions danced first. Seamus and I walked over to Neville and Ginny.

"You look amazing, Ginny" I said

"I love your dress, especially the color."

"Thanks, your dress is pretty too"

We started dancing. Seamus and I danced a little but he mostly let Neville dance with me. Not that I'm complaining but I hope Ginny doesn't think I stole her date.

"Ginny?"

"Yes."

"You don't mind that I've been dancing with Neville most of the night?"

"No, it's okay."

"Alright."

"Neville was too shy to ask you so he had Seamus ask you for him."

"He was?"

"Yes."

"So, he had the courage to ask Hermione but not me?"

"Yeah, I guess he expected Hermione to say no but was too afraid that you would've said no."

"I wouldn't have said no."

Ginny nodded and the dance continued. I saw Harry and Hermione dancing to a few songs. I swear they make the perfect pair but I know they are just friends for now. Harry and I even danced to two songs as did Hermione and Neville. Seamus walked me to my common room.

"I had a great time."

"Me too."

I knew I was over Jack. Seamus gave me a friendly hug and left


	11. Chapter 11

The days continued. It was now about a week before the second task. Harry was searching for a way to breath underwater with no luck. I saw Neville talking with Professor Moody about something probably plants knowing Neville. Moody still creeped me out more than Snape. Neville caught my eye and said goodbye to Professor Moody and walked over to me.

"Hey Nev"

"Hey Delaney"

"So, I'm going to guess you and Professor Moody were talking about plants"

"Yes"

"Why am I not surprised." I laughed.

Harry caught up with us.

"Hey Harry." we chorused.

"Hey."

"So, have you figured out a way to breath under water?"

"Not yet."

"I could help you with that, Harry." Neville offered.

"Thanks."

The boys headed off towards the library and I went to my common room. It was now a few days later Hermione had been missing since the night before. I wonder where she is? I walked with Neville and Harry to the second task. The boys were talking about how Harry would breath underwater for an hour. I was worried about Hermione.

"Something wrong, Delaney?" Neville asked

"I'm just worried I haven't seen Hermione since last night."

"I'm sure she's fine." Neville said comfortingly.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her since last night either." Harry said

We reached the Black Lake. I sat on the sidelines as Neville talked to Harry more about Gillyweed. Harry went into the lake right after Cedric. He took the Gillyweed and dove into the water. He didn't come up for at least ten minutes.

"Oh, my god I've killed Harry Potter!" Neville fretted.

I watched Neville freak out, it was kinda of cute. Did I just call my best friend cute? No, I didn't. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry jump out the water he had fins and gills.

"Nev, you didn't kill Harry look" I said pointing to Harry who was just about to re enter the water.

"Okay, good." he said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Now sit down." I told him gently as I took his hand and tugged at it to get him to sit down next to me.

He sat down next to me. Fleur came to the surface about five minutes later. Right after Fleur, Cedric appeared with Cho. About ten minutes later, Krum appeared with Alicia Spinnet. Then almost at the end, Harry appeared with Hermione and a little girl that's probably Fleur's little sister Gabrielle. That's sweet. That's where she was. I hadn't realized that Neville and I's hands were still interlocked. I couldn't help but smile a bit. I let go of his hand and got up and walked over to her. I helped her dry off and warm up. Harry was awarded second place since he had saved Hermione and Gabrielle. The day continued. The year continued. The last task was in late June. The last task was a maze. it was now time for the last task. I sat between Neville and Cho. I was pretty good friends with Cho since she was really good friends with Luna. She was dating Cedric. Harry and Cedric went in the maze first since they were tied for first place. Then Krum was next and lastly Fleur. Now we just had to wait for someone to emerge from the maze. This is going to take a while. Fleur emerged just about an hour later. That didn't take long. Next was Krum. Eventually, Harry and Cedric appeared. Was Cedric? No it couldn't be. Cedric's dead. I saw his dad run to his body and start crying. Cho broke down next to me and I wrapped her in a hug. That's all I could do. Voldemort was back. That's right I'm not afraid to say his name. I saw Mad Eye Moody usher Harry through the crowd. Should I follow them? I think I should I snuck away from Neville and followed Harry and Mad-Eye. He led Harry to a room and I listened outside. I wasn't really paying attention to they were talking about until I heard Mad-Eye call Neville the witless wonder. Oh no, he didn't just call Neville that. If it wasn't against the rules to attack a teacher I would just for calling Neville that awful name. I had my wand with me at all times. Even though, Harry had attacked Snape last year. I heard hurried footsteps come towards the room. I hid behind the corner. It turns out that Mad-Eye Moody was really Barty Crouch Jr. using the polyjuice potion. He was the reason that Harry was in the tournament in the first place. He ended up getting a Dementor's kiss. That's what he deserves. We had a memorial for Cedric. I told Cho to owl me if she ever wanted to talk about Cedric. Even though I've never lost anyone I cared about. I know I would be the same way if I ever lost Luna, Harry, Neville or Hermione, maybe even Ginny or Ron. I went back to America for most of the summer. I walked in Grimmuald Place with my mum.

"Hello, Sabrina." Mrs. Weasley greeted.

"Hello Molly."

"Hello sweetie."

"Hi Mrs. Weasley."

"As I live and breathe is that Sabrina Spellman!" A man with long messy black hair exclaimed.

"Hello Sirius, it's Sabrina Kinkle now."

He nodded and said "This must be Delaney, your daughter and Harry's god sister!"

"Yes, I am."

"Thanks for keeping him company."

"My pleasure."

"I should've known she was your daughter!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

"Hello Remus."

"She has your writing talent."

"Oh, thank you she may have my talent but she looks more like her father."

It's true I looked more like my father but lately my eyes have been changing depending on my mood.

"It's nice to see you again, Professor Lupin."

"You can call me Remus, if you'd like."

I nodded. Just then a girl appeared between Sirius and Remus. She looked about seven years older than me.

"Wotcher, I'm Tonks!"

"What's your first name?" Sirius teased her.

"I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but call me Tonks or Dora if you know what's good for you." she laughed.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sabrina and this is my daughter Delaney."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too, how old are you?" she asked me.

"Fourteen almost fifteen, just finished my fourth year at Hogwarts."

"What house are you in?"

"Hufflepuff."

She clapped and said "I was a Hufflepuff too."

"That's cool."

"I was a Hufflepuff too, she took after me." My mum said.

"I've been surrounded by Gryffindors for too long." Tonks laughed.

"I know how that is all my close friends are Gryffindors minus my second cousin who is a Ravenclaw."

"Everyone else is upstairs." Molly told me.

"Okay."

I walked upstairs to be attacked with a hug by Hermione.


	12. Chapter 12

"Let her breathe, Mione." Harry laughed.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." I laughed giving Harry a hug.

"Okay."

"Where are Ron and Ginny and the twins?" I asked the noticing the absence of the four redheads.

"Playing Quidditch."

"I'm surprised you're not playing, Harry." I laughed.

"I am too." Hermione agreed.

"I rather spend time with my god-sister and best friend." he smiled and I thought I saw his eyes sparkle when he looked over at Hermione but I'm not sure.

"So, I met Tonks."

"Isn't she cool?" Hermione asked.

"She seems so, she was a Hufflepuff like I am."

"Do you know that she can change her appearance?"

"She can?"

"Yes."

"Awesome."

We continued talking. The missing redheads walked in a few minutes later and greeted me. The day continued. I met Ron's older brothers Bill and Charlie. The real Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. The day continued. It was now my birthday we were having a small party.

"Sorry, if I'm late." my best friend's voice said.

"Oh, you're not late." My mum smiled warmly at him.

"Neville!" I said getting up and hugging him.

"Hey Laney." he smiled.

"Oi, that's enough hugging already." Ron complained.

"If you don't shut up I'll gladly cast a bat bogey hex on you or you get no cake!" I said sticking my tongue out at Ron.

"Your god-sister is being mean to me, Harry!" Ron whined.

"Deal with it, mate." Harry laughed.

"That's no fair siding with your god-sister."

"Leave them alone, they're cute." Ginny said sticking her tongue out at her brother.

My party started.

"I hope you like this." Neville said as he handed me my last gift.

I opened the box and there was a beautiful necklace made of yellow stones.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around Neville.

"Oi!" Ron exclaimed.

"That threat still stands, at least half of it." I said.

That shut Ron up and Harry started laughing.

"You want me to help you put it on?" Neville asked.

"That would be nice." I smiled.

He undid the clasp and put it around my neck. My eyes suddenly changed.

"I didn't know that was a Spellman trait!" Tonks exclaimed.

My party soon ended and Neville left.

"So, how long have your eyes been changing?"

"Since right after school ended."

"They change depending on your mood, correct?"

"Yes, red when I'm angry, blue when I'm sad, brownish when I'm frustrated, grey when I'm worried and purple/violet when I'm excited."

Tonks nodded. The day continued. Neville was back over a few days later. We were outside everyone minus Hermione, Neville and I were playing Quidditch. Hermione was studying. Neville and I were just lying down enjoying each other's company.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is".

Just then Molly called us in to get ready for lunch. We walked in.

Neville's POV

Delaney and I walked in the Burrow.

"Do you think you can leave Neville and us alone?" Delaney's mum asked Delaney

"Sure."

I wonder what they wanted to talk to me about.

"You like our daughter, don't you Neville?" Mr. Kinkle asked bluntly.

"I do a lot."

"Please don't hurt her." Delaney's mum told me.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"She's been through enough relationship wise."

I nodded and said "But everyone thinks she'll end up with Harry."

"She only likes Harry as a friend."

"Okay."

"I was really scared to ask out her mum, here when I was your age."

"He sure was." Delaney's mum laughed.

"May I go?"

"Yes you may go."

I got up and left. The day continued.


	13. Chapter 13

Delaney's POV

I stepped on the platform with Hermione. Ginny and the boys. I saw Neville standing with his Gran. I left my luggage in the dust and ran over to Neville and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. It feels like I haven't seen him in forever but in reality it had only been about three weeks.

"Hey Delaney" he smiled hugging me back tightly.

"Hey Nev."

We broke apart. Hermione walked over with my luggage and gave it to me. Neville said goodbye to his Gran and I said goodbye to the Weasleys. Hermione was sitting in the Prefect's carriage since she was a Prefect. I sat with Neville and Luna as always. We chatted all the way to Hogwarts. We rode in the carriages pulled by thestrals. I couldn't see them but I knew something was pulling the carriages. We made it to the castle. We started the feast and we went up to the dormitories. The day continued. It was now the next day we got our timetables. We had Defense Against The Dark Arts first. We had a new teacher Professor Umbridge.

"Hello students" she said in her high pitched voice.

Her voice was like nails scratching on a chalkboard. She wore pink which was my least favorite color. I don't like her. I wasn't alone. She didn't teach us any spells. This is why I liked this class we got to do spells to defend ourselves. Harry had gotten detention sooner or later. He had to write lines with his own blood. Eww. We weren't satisfied with the way Umbridge was teaching D.A.D.A so we decided to fight back. We were meeting at Hogs Head. I noticed Cho couldn't keep her eyes off Harry during his speech. She's told me that she has a small crush on Harry even though she still missed Cedric terribly. We decided to start Dumbledore's Army where we could work on spells. We just needed a place to meet and practice.

Neville's POV

Delaney and I were on our nightly walk around Hogwarts. She was going on and on about something. I just loved the sound of her voice. She doesn't know this yet but she's had me eating out of the palm of her hand since around the end of third year or early fourth year. There was a reason why I didn't have the courage to ask her to the Yule Ball last year but she was never my last resort and she never will be.

"Nev?" she asked

"Yes"

"Something on your mind?"

"No"

We continued walking. I noticed a room I had never seen before.

"Laney?" I asked

"Yes?"

"Have you ever seen this room before?" I asked pointing over to the room

"No, I haven't"

We walked in.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"What?"

"This would be a great place to hold our D.A meetings"

"Yeah, it would be a great place for the meetings" I agreed.

"You tell the trio."

"Okay."

I walked her to her common room and we said our goodbyes.

"So, how was your walk with Delaney?" Harry asked.

"It was good."

"That's nice." Hermione smiled.

"So, we saw a room that wasn't there before."

"I think you two have discovered the Room of Requirement," Hermione said.

"Huh?"

"It only appears when the seeker needs something"

"So, if you needed a bathroom" Ron said

"Charming but that's the basic idea Ronald" Hermione said.

"It was Delaney's brilliant idea to use it for our D.A meetings."

"That is a brilliant idea" Hermione agreed.

We told everyone who signed up for Dumbledore's Army that we would have our meetings in the Room of Requirement.

Delaney's POV

I was hanging out with Hannah and Susan during our free periods just talking. Seamus walked over.

"What's up, Seamus?"

"Professor Flitwick wants to see you." he said

"Okay"

He walked away. I said goodbye to Hannah and Susan. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going so I bumped into someone.

"Sorry"

"It's fine, Laney."

"Hey Nev." I smiled looking up into his eyes.

"So, where are you going?"

"Professor Flitwick wants to talk to me."

"Oh, are you in trouble" he teased.

"I don't think so, I think I'm one of his favorites."

"That's for sure"

"Besides Hermione of course" I said so it wouldn't seem like I was cocky.

"I think you're his favorite"

I tried to hide a blush and asked "You want to walk with me to the Charms classroom?"

"Sure"

We started walking to the Charms classroom.


	14. Chapter 14

"Miss Kinkle, just the person I wanted to see" he said as I walked in the room

"Hello Professor."

"Mr. Longbottom."

"I'll leave you alone".

"Bye Nev."

"Bye Laney."

Neville left the room.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about Professor?"

"You know you're one of my favorite and best students."

I blushed.

"I was wondering if you could tutor a second year."

"I would be happy too."

A little second year boy that I just noticed walked over.

"Ms. Kinkle, this is Mr. Goodman."

"Hello."

"Hello."

"You guys don't have time to start now but maybe after classes."

"Okay"

I walked out with him.

"So, what's your first name?"

"Malcolm."

"I'm Delaney."

He nodded.

"So, when do you want to start the tutoring" I asked

"Today after class"

"Okay, I guess the library right after dinner"

"That works"

"So, what house are you in"

"Hufflepuff"

"Me too"

"What class do you have now?"

"Herbology"

I smiled at the mention of Herbology it was my best friend's/crushes's favorite subject since first year. That's how we became closer. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realize Malcolm left. I had Transfiguration while the trio and Neville had Potions. If I had the courage I would stand up to Snape for bullying the trio and Neville I would. I met up with the trio and Neville after class.

"So, I'm going to say Potions was the same as always."

"Yeah."

"I knocked over my cauldron for the hundredth time." Neville sighed.

"Don't worry about a thing, Neville." I said smiling sweetly at him.

"Thanks."

"You know your clumsiness is one of the best things about you." I told him honestly.

He blushed and said "Thanks."

"Oi, enough flirting you two!" Ron exclaimed.

"We weren't flirting." I denied.

"So, what did Professor Flitwick want?" Neville asked changing the subject.

"He wants me to tutor a second year, named Malcolm Goodman he's a Hufflepuff."

"Oh, did he mention he has a twin sister named Renee in Gryffindor?" Neville asked.

"No, he didn't, why?"

"Professor Sprout asked me to tutor her in Herbology."

"Oh."

"I think they also have a sister in our year and house too named Michaela." Hermione said.

"When do you start tutoring?"

"Right after dinner."

"That's when I start tutoring."

Neville nodded. We reached the Great Hall and went our separate ways. After dinner the trio went back to their common room. Neville and I waited for the kids we were tutoring. After tutoring Neville and Renee walked Malcolm and I to our common room. Malcolm hugged his sister and I hugged Neville. The day continued. It was a couple days later. I was walking with Neville when a dark haired girl walked up to me.

"I'm Michaela, Malcolm's older sister"

"Oh, nice to meet you"

"You too"

"I think my brother has a tiny crush on you." she laughed

I thought I saw Neville tense up at the word crush but maybe not.

"He talks about you all the time."

I blushed at her statement.

"Don't worry about it though, he'll get over it."

I nodded and she walked away. We had our first D.A meeting a few days later. We worked on Expelliarmus first. I did pretty well. I actually disarmed Hermione. Neville needed some work but that's okay. That meeting ended. The days continued. We had our next meeting about a week later this week we worked on Stupefy or the stunning spell. Again, I did pretty well.

Neville's POV

It was now a couple days later I was walking with Seamus.

"So, when are you going ask Delaney out?"

"I doubt she'll say yes." I sighed.

"Well, here's your chance to find out." Seamus said noticing Delaney talking with Hermione and Luna.

"I'm not going over."

He didn't reply he just started pushing me over to the group.

"Hey guys."

"Oh, hey Neville and Seamus."

"What's up?"

"Neville needs to talk to Delaney alone."

"Okay." Luna and Hermione said.

"You're going to thank me for this." Seamus said walking away.

"So, what's up?" Delaney asked tucking a hair behind her ear.

"I- I - I" I started.

"Yes, Neville." she said smiling her sweet and smart smile.

"Oh, never mind." I chickened out.

"Okay."

I walked back over to Seamus.

"Am I going to have to ask her out for you like I had to do last year for the Yule Ball?" Seamus asked throwing his hands up in frustration.

I just shrugged. I will get up the courage to ask Delaney out. I need to start being a Gryffindor.


	15. Chapter 15

Delaney's POV

I wondered what Neville tried to tell me. It was a couple days later I was down by the lake with Neville. He was tending the plants and I was by a tree reading. He sat down next to me.

"You finished?"

"No, just taking a break."

"Good, I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

"The summer before fourth year I met this boy he was the son of one of my mum's friends named Jackson. I fell for him hard and he didn't like me back."

"You'll never be hurt like that again, I promise."

"I can always count on you." I smiled at him.

"Always can and always will."

I smiled at him again. I soon ended up falling asleep curled up next to him with my head on his chest.

Neville's POV

I smiled at Delaney fast asleep on my chest. It's now or never.

"I'm falling in love with you, Delaney, I was scared to ask you to the Yule Ball because I knew if you said no I would be too heartbroken."

Suddenly she stirred and asked "What was that Nev?"

"Oh, nothing."

"I heard everything you said."

"You said you didn't hear me."

"I like you too, Neville."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do."

"Everyone thinks you'll end up with Harry."

"He's my god brother, and that's all he'll ever be."

"Wait, he's your god brother?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Suddenly her eyes changed to match my eyes.

"Whoa, did your eyes just change?"

"Yeah, they never change to match anyone eyes except for yours, is that enough prove that I like you?" she asked.

"Just enough." I smiled.

"Why do you think I fell asleep on your chest?"

"You were tired?" I said stating the obvious.

"Besides that, I wanted to see if you would let me."

"Oh."

We leaned in and shared our first kiss. The day continued.

Delaney's POV

Neville and I have been together for a few weeks now. We haven't had the chance to tell anyone. Not that we didn't want to tell anyone though. Neville was walking me to my common room. I noticed he was being quieter than usual.

"Nev?"

"Yes?"

"Is something on your mind?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

"I hope it's not too much too fast."

I nodded.

"Fourteen years ago, my parents were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange" his voice cracked a bit and he continued, "and they don't remember me."

"Oh, Neville I'm so sorry." I pulled him into a hug as he sobbed into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

"It's fine." I said as I conjured a box of tissues and handed him one.

"Thanks." he said blowing his nose.

"No problem."

"I just know my mum would talk to you for hours."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, because you make me so happy."

"You make me so happy too."

He gave me a small smile.

I gave him a small smile back and said "I think my mum went to school with your parents but she never told me what happened to them."

"You don't have to if you don't want to but will you come visit them with me, next week?"

"Yes, I will."

"I'm sorry to push this on you so early in our relationship."

"Don't worry about it, Nev."

We reached my common room and said our goodbyes. The day continued. Mr. Weasley was attacked a few days later. Neville and I went to visit his parents. It hurt my heart to see this first hand. I walked out of the room after a while.

"Hey Delaney." Harry's voice called.

"Oh, hi Harry." I said hugging my god-brother.

"Thanks for being here, love, it made this just a bit easier." Neville said.

"No problem, Nev." I smiled.

"Oh, hey Harry."

We greeted everyone else.

"Why don't we sit down?" Hermione suggested.

We all sat down.

"So, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"We're here to visit my parents, they've been in here since I was a year old since they were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange."

Everyone's faces changed to surprised except for Harry's. I think he already knew.

"You two ready to go?" Neville's Gran asked.

"Yes, Gran."

Mrs. Weasley appeared and greeted us.

"Why don't you come over?" Ginny suggested.

"Okay."

We said goodbye to Neville's Gran and apparated to the Burrow.

"So, I'll ask the obvious question here are you two together?" Ginny asked holding back a slight squeal.

"Yeah, we are."

"How long have you two been together?"

"About three weeks."

They nodded.

Neville's POV

We've been at the Burrow for most of the day.

"So, you and Delaney are together now?" Harry's voice asked.

"Yes, we are, I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner" I smiled turning to him.

"It's fine, I could tell you two were together anyway."

"You could?"

"Yes, it was pretty obvious."

I nodded.

"I just want you to know she means a lot to me, so if you hurt her."

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her, I care about her too much." I smiled.

"That's good to know, I just don't want to see her like that again."

"Yeah, she told me the story."

"But if you do hurt her, watch out." he laughed.

"I guess that's fair."

Before I could respond Delaney walked in the kitchen.

"Hey boys." she smiled brightly.

"Hey"

"So, you two done talking about me?"

"How did you know?"

She just shrugged and said "I just had a feeling."

"Yeah, I was just making sure that Neville wouldn't hurt you." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry." she smiled at him.

"No problem, sis." he said walking away.

"I'm glad that's over." I said taking a breath.

"Was it that bad?"

"No, it wasn't."

"Okay."

The day continued. We stayed at the Burrow for the rest of the day and went home.

Delaney's POV

It was now the beginning of the second term. I just walking when I saw Malfoy bullying Neville. You shouldn't bully anyone at anytime but especially when you're a prefect.

"Back off, Malfoy!"

"Oh, look Longbottom your little girlfriend is coming to save your arse."

"I told you to back off Malfoy, do you want me to punch you like Hermione did two years ago or cast a bat bogey hex on you." I asked.

"Like you have the guts."

"Oh, just watch me."

"He's not worth it, love."

"You're right."

"What's going on here?" McGonagall asked walking over swiftly with Professor Sprout trailing behind her.

"Nothing, Professors." I said honestly.

"She threatened to punch or hex me." Malfoy whined.

"Is that true, Ms. Kinkle?" Professor Sprout asked.

"Yes , but it was only because he was..." Malfoy cut me off.

"It was out of nowhere professor."

"No it wasn't!"

"What's going on here?" Snape's drawling voice asked.

"She threatened to hex or punch me." Malfoy whined dramatically.

"Drama king." I thought.

"We'll talk about this in my office." McGonagall said.

The four of us walked to her office.

"So, what was really going on, Ms. Kinkle?" she asked.

"I was walking just minding my own business when I saw Neville being bullied by Malfoy and I decided to step in." I said smiling shyly over at Neville.

"Okay, since nothing actually happened and it was Mr. Longbottom who was being bullied, no points will be taken away, you agree Minerva?" Professor Sprout asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Okay."

"Are you two together?"

"Yes, we are."

"Just like Alice and Frank."

"I knew having Mr. Longbottom tutor you would turn into you two dating sooner or later." Professor Sprout said jovially.

"You may go."

Neville and I left her office.

"Thanks for that, love."

"No problem, Nev."

"I need to start standing up for myself I can't have everyone defending me the rest of my life."

"You're holding back and hiding I know you can be strong because I see it inside." I said loosely quoting a song from one of my favorite Disney movies.

"Where did you get that?"

"It's a loosely quoted lyric of a song."

"Oh."

"What did McGonagall mean by the comparison to your parents?"

"My dad was a Gryffindor and my mum was a Hufflepuff."

"Just like us."

Neville nodded. The day continued. It was a couple days later.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ms. Kinkle?" Professor Sprout asked.

"Yes, Professsor?"

"How would you like to be a prefect?"

"I thought Hannah and Ernie were the prefects?"

"We're choosing two extra prefects this year."

"Who's the other new prefect?"

"Mr. Finch- Fletchley."

"Okay."

"Here's your badge?" she said handing me the badge.

"Thanks, Professor."

"You're welcome, Ms. Kinkle." she said walking away.

I walked to the Great Hall to see Harry, Hermione and Neville at the Gryffindor table and walked over.

"Hey Delaney!" Hermione said.

"Hey Mione."

Neville got up and kissed my cheek. I couldn't help but blush.

"Aww, you two are so cute." Hermione cooed.

I smiled at her and sat down.

"What's that in your hand, love?" Neville asked.

I set it on the table.

"That's a prefect badge."

"Yeah, I was chosen as prefect."

"I thought Hannah and Ernie were the prefects."

"Yeah, I thought so too but they chose two more prefects."

Hermione nodded. We continued talking. After that, Neville walked me to my common room.

"I'm proud of you for getting prefect." Neville said giving me a hug.

"Thanks, Nev." I smiled leaning my head on his chest and smiling up at him.

He kissed my forehead and let go of me. I walked into my common room. The day continued. It was now Valentine's Day. Harry was on a date with Cho. Hermione was probably in the library. Neville and I were out by the lake. We had packed a lunch and out it by the lake.

"This has been really romantic." I sighed happily.

"I'm glad you liked it, Laney."

I smiled at him and he splashed me.

"Neville!" I exclaimed.

"My hand slipped."

"Whatever you say." I said splashing him back.

"I think we should get back." Neville said.

"Okay."

We grabbed the picnic basket and walked back towards the castle.

"Hey you two." Harry greeted as we walked in the Great Hall.

"Hey Harry."

"What happened to you two?" Hermione asked.

"Neville decided to splash me and we has a bit of a splash fight." I laughed.

"Cute."

"I thought you had a date with Cho?" I asked Harry.

"It was a disaster so I left early to be with Hermione." he smiled at Hermione.

"Okay."

We sat down and talked. After a while Neville started walking me back to my common room. We ran into Seamus on the way.

"It's about time you two started dating."

"We've been together for the last two and half months." Neville said.

"I'm glad." he said walking away.

Neville continued walking me to my common room. It was now about a week later. We had a D.A meeting. Neville was still working on disarming. Harry, me and a few others stayed to watch.

"Expelliarmus!"

The wand didn't flinch.

"Expelliarmus!"

The wand flew out of the statue's hand.

"Good job, Neville" Harry said

"Thanks Harry." he beamed.

I loved to see him so proud of himself. Neville and I walked out of the Room of Requirement hand in hand.

"You did a great job today in the D.A." I complimented.

"Thanks love." he smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back. We walked in a comfortable silence back to my common room. The day continued. It was now a few days later we had our last D.A meeting of the year. We were working on Patronuses.

"Think of the happiest memory you can and let it fill you up" Harry instructed.

I thought of a memory and let it fill me up.

"Expecto Patronum" we all yelled

A little hedgehog flew out from my wand. I looked over at the other Patronuses. Hermione's was an otter, Ron's was a Jack Russell terrier. Seamus's was a fox. Luna's was a hare. Neville had a little trouble but he finally got it. After that we all left. It was now time for our O.W.L.S. We were in our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L when the chaos started. Fred and George flew in and threw some fireworks down much to Umbridge's dismay. We followed them out and cheered. I think I even saw Professor Flitwick cheering. The tests were rescheduled. Harry had a dream about Sirius being attacked. All of us tried to use Floo to get to Sirius but we were caught by the Inquisitorial Squad. Hermione saved Harry from being Cruicoed by distracting Umbridge and leading her out of the room. That left Luna, Ginny, me, Ron and Neville. How are we going to get out of this? Ron had some chocolates he was going to eat them but the others ate them after that it wasn't a pretty picture.

"How'd you get away?" Hermione asked as we ran towards her and Harry

"Puking Pastilles."

"It wasn't pretty." Ginny said

So, that's what they were.

"Told them I was hungry and wanted some sweets. Of course, they told me to bugger off and ate the lot themselves." Ron said

"That was clever, Ron!" Hermione said shocked.

"It's been known to happen." Ron said

"So how are we going to get to London?" Neville asked

"Look, it's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done, all of you, but - but I've got you into enough trouble as it is." Harry said as he walked past us

"Dumbledore's Army's supposed to be about doing something real." Neville started

I looked up at Neville in admiration as Harry turned around to face us.

"Or was all that just words to you?" Neville said

"Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself, mate." Ron said.

" ...So how are we going to get to London?" Harry asked

"We fly of course." Luna said.

"You're not coming with us are you, Delaney?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I am."

"I would be more comfortable if you stayed here."

"I want to go." I complained holding back the urge to stamp my foot.

"Delaney, I already told you to stay here." Harry said.

"But.."

"No buts, you're not going."

"What's going on?" Neville asked.

"Harry isn't going to let me go help him save Sirius."

"I want you to stay here too, love."

"Why I can handle the Death Eaters, I know I can."

"We know you can but just stay here, please."

"Love, I don't want to lose you like I lost my parents." Neville said

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Alright, you guys win I won't go." I sighed in resignation looking between my best friend/boyfriend and my best friend/god-brother.

"Okay, just take care of Luna will you?" I said looking over at Luna.

"Okay."

Neville kissed my forehead and they left. I ran towards the Hufflepuff common room. I paced around the common room all night. I dozed off on the couch eventually though.


	17. Chapter 17

"Ms. Kinkle?" Professor Sprout's voice asked.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Everyone is back." she said.

"Okay."

I ran down to the Great Hall.

"Neville!" I yelled running towards Neville and throwing my arms around him.

"Hey love."

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"Aren't you glad I'm okay?" Harry laughed.

"I'm sure you had enough people worrying about between Hermione and Ginny."

"He did." Hermione said.

"Why don't all of us have a sleepover in the Room of Requirement." Ginny suggested.

"Sounds good."

We all went to get our pajamas on and went back to the Room of Requirement. We talked a little and fell asleep. I fell asleep with my head on Neville's chest. The next morning I woke up. I slid out of Neville's grip and got up. I saw Hermione holding on to Harry for dear life. I always thought they would end up together, not that they're together yet, I'm just saying. Luna and Ginny were leaning towards Ron. I had been up for a few minutes now.

"Morning. Delaney." Harry said.

"Morning"

"I'm going to take a guess here and say you spent all last night pacing in the Hufflepuff common room."

"Yes."

"Figures."

"So did you guys end up saving Sirius?"

His expression changed and he said " That was just a trick to get me there, but he was fine until Bellatrix Leatrange killed him."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

"Bellatrix is the same lady who tortured Neville's parents."

"Yeah."

Before I could respond Neville kissed my cheek.

"Morning, love." Neville said.

"Morning."

"Your boyfriend here was quite impressive too."

"I always knew he would be." I said proudly my eyes sparking with admiration.

Neville blushed.

"So, who took care of Luna the most even though I know she can take care of herself."

"Surprisingly, Ron was quite protective of her."

I nodded. Everyone woke up and we went to separate common rooms and met up to walk to the Great Hall. We reached the Great Hall and sat down and ate. After that it was time to leave.

"I've been thinking about something Dumbledore said to me." Harry said

"What's that?" Hermione asked

"That even though we've got a fight ahead of us, we've got one thing that Voldemort doesn't have." Harry said

"Yeah?" Ron asked

"Something worth fighting for. " Harry finished smiling at Hermione

As Harry finished his sentence Neville took my hand and squeezed it. I smiled at him. Neville and I sat next to each other in the train.

"We'll write over the summer won't we?"

"Yes, every week" he teased

"Not every week, maybe every other week"

We parted ways and left. Let's see how this goes, I mean we've had a long distance friendship for the last four years but that's different from having a long distance romantic relationship. Harry basically moved into our house technically he started moving in once we found out we were god-siblings two summers ago. It was nice having him here. The summer started. It was now a few days later we all went to Fred and George's joke shop. I ran into Lavender she wasn't surprised that Neville and I were together. She said hello to Ron who said an awkward hello back. I saw Ginny looking at love potions and the twins giving her a hard time. The day continued. I stepped on the platform with Hermione, Ginny and the boys. I saw Neville standing with his Gran. I left my luggage in the dust and ran over to Neville and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. It feels like I haven't seen him in forever but in reality it had only been a few weeks.

"Hey Delaney" he smiled hugging me back tightly and kissing the top of my head

"Hey Nev"

We broke apart. Hermione walked over with my luggage and gave it to me. Neville said goodbye to his Gran and I said goodbye to the Weasleys and my parents. I sat with Neville as always.

"Hey Delaney."

"Hey Michaela, hey Malcolm."

"It's nice to see you again."

"You too"

"So, you two are together now." Michaela said.

"Yes"

"I noticed Neville tense up when I told you that Malcolm had a crush on you."

I guess I wasn't imagining things. They soon left. Harry sat with us since everyone else had something to do. Trevor got away from Neville. I wonder why he always tries to escape. Neville was trying to get him from under the seat. A gaggle of girls walked up to Harry. I wish these girls would leave him alone he's just a boy.

"Would you like to sit with us?"

"No thanks"

"So, you rather sit with them"

"Yes, they are my friends"

"Suit yourself" she said walking away

"What's it like having all these girls fawn over you."

"I don't like it."

"Especially, when the girl you've seemed to fancy since roughly third year will never fawn over you since she sees you for who you really are but she seems to fancy your best friend."

"Are you hinting that I fancy Hermione?"

"Maybe, maybe not." I shrugged.

Before he could reply Neville got out from under from the seat and sat down with Trevor in his hands.

"I got him"

"That took a while"

He nodded. Just then Malcolm appeared at the door with three pieces of paper.

"Professor Slughorn told me to give these to you." Malcolm said handing the papers to Harry, me and Neville.

"What does he want with me?" Neville asked worriedly.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad, Nev."

"I hope so."

We left the compartment. I saw Hermione and Ginny. A few Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and one or two Slytherins. It turns out this is called the Slug Club. I think my mum was a member when she was in school. I held Neville's hand as he told his life story. I told my life story. After that we went back to the carriage and talked until we got to Hogwarts. I went to my table and sat down. We had a new Potions teacher Professor Slughorn and Snape was taking over for the Dark Arts Professor. Dumbledore gave a little speech and we started to eat.

"He'll be here, soon." Ron told Hermione and Ginny said as he started to eat.

"Will you stop eating? Your best friend is missing!" Hermione exclaimed smacking him on the arm with her book.

"Turn around, you lunatic!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione and Ginny looked towards the Great Hall door and saw Harry covered in blood.

"He's covered in blood again."

"Why is it he's always covered in blood?" Ginny asked

"Well, it looks like it's his own this time." Ron said

Harry sat down between Hermione and Ginny. After dinner we went up to our dormitories. The next morning we got to choose our classes based on our O.W.L.S. I decided to take Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, D.A.D.A. I had a choice of the other classes but I deffered them.

"So, what's your first class?" I asked Neville.

"Herbology, you?" he smiled.

"I have a free period actually."

He kissed my cheek and we parted ways. After a while Hermione and I had Potions, it was just the two of us until Harry and Ron ran in. Professor Slughorn had three cauldrons of potions.

"Can someone tell me what this is?" he asked pointing to the nearest cauldron.

Hermione's hand flew up no surprise there.

"Miss Granger?"

"That's Amortentia, the strongest love potion."

"What does it smell like?"

"It's known to smell different to everyone based on what attracts them."

Professor Slughorn instructed us to make the Drought of the Living Death. By the end, Hermione's hair and my hair were both super curly. Of course Hermione's hair didn't have far to go. Harry somehow brewed the potion correctly and received the Felix Felicius as a reward.


	18. Chapter 18

Congratulations, Harry."

"Thanks."

"I don't understand how you could brew a perfect potion." Hermione huffed.

"It's all in the book, Mione." Harry said.

I saw Neville with Seamus and Ginny.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Laney." Neville said getting up and kissing my cheek.

"Hey Delaney."

"Here take my seat" Neville offered being the gentleman he was.

"It's fine, Nev."

"I insist."

"Well, if you insist." I said sitting down.

"So, what happened to your hair?" Ginny asked.

"We were brewing a potion and it blew up"

"What potion were you brewing?"

"Draught of the Living Death."

"Sounds complicated"

"It was but somehow Harry brewed it perfectly."

"I bet Hermione didn't like that."

"She didn't"

We continued talking. The day continued. It was now a couple weeks later. The Quidditch tryouts were held. Ron tried out for keeper against Cormac McLaggen. Hermione confunded Cormac so Ron would get the spot. Ron was now dating Lavender. She was nice and all but I could tell how much this was hurting Hermione. It was right after the first Quidditch game. Gryffindor won. Harry told me about having to comfort Hermione when after she saw Ron kiss Lavender. I decided to talk to her.

"Hey Mione."

"Hey Delaney."

"We need to talk about something."

"Okay."

"Everything okay with you and Neville?" she asked.

"Yes, it's not my love life that we're talking about here."

"Then whose do we need to talk about?"

"Yours."

"I don't have a love life."

"You like Ron don't you?"

"Yes."

"I know you can't control who you fall for but I don't think Ron is the right match for you."

"He'll change."

"I was in a similar situation the summer before fourth year. I met and fell hard for the son of one of my mum's friends from university and he broke my heart."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I shrugged and said "I'll leave you with this, you should be with someone who appreciates you for you are and who has loved you from the start." I said catching Neville's eye from across the corridor.

He must've of felt my eyes on him because he walked over.

"There's my favorite girl." he exclaimed taking my hand.

"Hey Nev."

"I guess I'll leave you two alone now." Hermione said smiling at us and walking away.

"So, what were you two talking about?"

"I was telling her that she should be with someone who loves her for her."

"Yeah, she deserves who treats her better than Ron."

I nodded. It was now our first Hogsmeade trip of the year. I walked into The Three Broomsticks with the trio, Ginny and Neville. When three people apparated inside.

"Aunt Zelda, Aunt Hilda, Grandpa!" I yelled running over to them.

"Hey sweetie."

"Come and meet my friends."

"Okay."

I pulled them to the table excitedly.

"This is Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of our age." I smiled.

She blushed.

"That's Ron and Ginny Weasley."

"Nice to meet you."

"That's Harry Potter, my god brother."

"Nice to meet you."

"And last but not certainly not least, my boyfriend and best friend, Neville Longbottom." I smiled.

"I've been replaced." Harry laughed.

"Deal with it, Harry." I laughed sitting down next to Neville.

"You're Augusta's grandson, aren't you Neville?"

"Yes, I am."

"So, what are your favorite subjects." Aunt Zelda asked the predictable question for her.

"Defense the Dark Arts." Harry said.

"Charms." Ginny and I chorused.

"Most of them."

"Lunch."

"Herbology." Neville said.

"Herbology was my favorite too." Aunt Zelda said.

"When you were at Hogwarts, what houses were you in?" Hermione asked.

"I was a Gryffindor." my grandpa said.

"Hufflepuff." Aunt Hilda said.

"Ravenclaw."

"Now to the fun stuff what do you guys do for fun?" Aunt Hilda asked.

"Quidditch!" Harry, Ron and Ginny answered in unison.

Hermione, Neville and I laughed those three were too obsessed with Quidditch for their own good.

"I was quite the seeker in my day."

Harry almost fell out of his chair and said "Delaney, you never told me your grandpa was a seeker!"

"I guess I forgot, sorry."

"So, you play seeker?" my grandad asked.

"Yes."

"He's the youngest seeker in a century he's been playing since first year." Ron said. I couldn't exactly tell if he was bragging or something else.

"I was quite surprised that my daughter and granddaughter didn't follow in my footsteps but its okay. What about you two what positions do you play?"

"I'm keeper."

"I'm a chaser."

We continued talking.

Neville's POV

We left The Three Broomsticks. I'm surprised they haven't put me though the third degree yet.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Delaney's grandad asked.

"Almost a year."

"Do you know about the muggle boy who hurt her?"

"Yes, she told me about him."

"So, you promise you won't hurt her?"

"I promise, because I know how protective Harry gets over girls he cares about."

"Do you think you two are soul mates?"

"I like to think we are." I smiled over at Delaney who was happily chatting away with Hermione and Ginny.

"Okay."

we continued talking.

Delaney's POV

We reached Hogwarts.

"Who are your guests?" Professor McGonagall asked me.

"Hello Minerva." Aunt Zelda said.

"Zelda Spellman?"

"In the flesh."

"It's nice to see you."

"You too."

"Hello Minvera." my grandad said.

"Ted, it's nice to see you."

"You too."

"Your grand daughter and grand niece respectively is one of my best students other than Ms. Granger."

"I don't mind sharing the honor." Hermione smiled at me.

"Well it was nice seeing you guys but we need to go."

I hugged my great aunts and grandad and they left.


	19. Chapter 19

Sabrina's POV

I had just returned from work when my dad and aunts appeared.

"Dad, Aunt Zelda, Aunt Hilda!" I exclaimed.

"Hi sweetie."

"How about I get you some coffee."

"Okay."

I got them coffee.

"So, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We just visited Delaney and her friends."

"Don't Delaney and Neville make a cute couple."

"Yeah, Neville likes to think they are soul mates."

"They are actually, as are Harry and Hermione, Ron and Michaela Goodman Roxie and Miles's daughter and surprisingly Ginny Weasley and the Malfoy boy."

"Like mother like daughter."

"Yeah, Neville is a lot like Harvey in some ways, I noticed." I smiled.

We continued talking.

Delaney's POV

It was now time for the Slug Club Christmas party. I was going with Neville since he didn't make in the Slug Club but I did. Harry and Hermione went together. Luna went with a Ravenclaw named Joseph. After the party we got to home with our families for Christmas. It was now time for a New Years Party. The worst part was that it was over the Blackhart's house. Jack was the last person I wanted to see ever again.

"I don't want to go, mum."

"It will be fun."

"No."

"Why don't you want to go?" my dad asked.

"I don't want to see Jack."

"Why?"

"He broke my heart three summers ago."

"I'm going to hurt him." my dad said.

"Okay, you four have fun." my mum said.

Neville and Hermione had arrived earlier that day. My parents soon left. The four of us just talked until a few minutes before midnight.

"Hey Delaney, I have something to ask you." Harry said.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I should kiss Hermione at midnight?"

"It's just an innocent New Year's kiss, I say go for it."

"Okay."

It was now midnight.

"Happy New Year, Nev."

"Happy New Year, love."

We shared a kiss. Harry and Hermione pulled apart. Hermione looked like she was blushing. Maybe she's gotten over Ron. The day continued. It was now a few weeks into the new term. I was walking with Susan and Ernie when I saw Ginny snogging the last person I thought I would ever see her snogging Draco Malfoy. I never thought she would betray her family like that.

"Oh, hey Delaney."

"Hey Ginny."

"We'll see you in the common room." Susan said.

"Okay."

They walked away.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since Christmas holidays."

"I'm going to guess and say you haven't told your family."

"Yes."

"Figures."

"Can you not tell anyone, please."

"Okay."

"Thanks."

I nodded and walked away. Wow, I'm caught in the middle of romantic dramas. One with my god brother and my female best friend realizing they're meant for one another. And the other is with my acquaintance and the boy her family hates. I care about my friends way too much I blame that on my mum and her family. It was now a couple days later.

"Is anything on your mind, love?"

"No, I'm fine." I lied.

"Yes."

"Okay."

I knew he didn't believe me we knew each other too well.

Neville's POV

I was in the common room talking with Harry and Hermione.

"I'm worried about Delaney, it seems like there is something wrong."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure."

"It could be something with her family."

"I doubt it, I think if it was something wrong with her family we would find her sobbing she's really close with her family especially her dad."

"Yeah."

"Maybe her housemates are being mean to her or something."

"She seems to get along with her housemates though."

"It's hard not to love her." I smiled. Even though, we've been together for over a year I haven't told her that I loved her at least not in that many words.

Before Harry or Hermione could reply Ginny and Ron walked in.

"Hey mates, what you guys talking about?"

"Delaney."

"Why do you guys care about her so much she's not even in our house." Ron said insensitively.

"She's my female best friend!"

"In case you haven't noticed, she's been my girlfriend for the past year, you insensitive prat!" I yelled glaring menacingly at my redheaded dorm mate.

"She's my god sister, in case you've forgotten!"

"Ronald!" Ginny exclaimed hitting Ron on the shoulder.

"Well, it's true." Ron shrugged.

"Why don't you just leave us alone, Ronald." Hermione said.

"Gladly." Ron said stomping up towards our dormitory.

"Sorry about him, he's in a bad mood because he broke up with Lavender."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Do you have any idea what's wrong bothering Delaney?"

"Not in the slightest, I'm not as close with her as you three are." she said quickly.

"Okay."

She walked up the stairs. The day continued.

* * *

Yay for slight Harmony and Drinny!


	20. Chapter 20

Delaney's POV

It was a couple days later. I was walking with Michaela.

"So, I haven't had the chance to talk to you lately."

"Yeah, so how were your holidays?"

"Good."

"Good."

"I figured I would see you at the New Years Party with your parents."

"You were at the party?"

"Yes, my mum and dad knew Mr. and Mrs. Blackhart in university."

"I always thought I recognized your last name."

"Why weren't you at the party?"

"I don't really get along with their son Jack."

"Why?"

"He broke my heart the summer before fourth year."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine, how's your love life going?"

"I do have my eyes on someone."

"Who?"

"Why don't you guess?"

"Okay, is he in our year?"

"Yes."

"Your house?"

"Yes."

"It's not Harry, is it?"

"Nope, he's meant to be with Hermione."

I nodded in agreement and asked "Seamus?"

"He likes Lavender."

"Isn't she dating Ron?"

"They broke up a few days ago."

"Oh."

"Is it Ron or Dean?"

"Ron."

"I hope you know he has a bad temper."

"Yeah, I do I've witnessed the rows he's had with Hermione."

"Okay."

We continued talking. I'm pretty sure she can handle Ron's temper and everything. It was a few days later I was on my way back from the Owlery with a letter from my parents.

_Dear Delaney,_

_Hey sweetie. I hope everything is okay at school and everything is going well with you and Neville. You or Harry haven't written in a while. Everything is fine here._

I smiled. Harry has been writing to my parents since we found out we were god siblings.

_You remember the story I told you about me and your dad being soul mates._

_Well, it turns out that you and Neville are also soul mates. _

I smiled at the sentence. I've always felt a strange pull towards Neville.

_I'm glad you found it out before you were about to get married to another man. Your friends Susan and Ernie are also soul mates, as are your friends Hannah and Justin. Not surprisingly Harry and Hermione, Ron and Michaela, and surprisingly Ginny Weasley and Malfoy._

Before I could continue reading the letter a flower appeared in my face.

"Hey Neville." I smiled turning to my boyfriend of a little over a year.

"Hey love, you like the flower?"

"It's beautiful, I love it."

"Almost as beautiful as you."

I blushed.

"So, what are you reading?"

"A letter from my parents."

"Everything okay with them?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"We were worried about you."

"Who's we?"

"Harry, Hermione and I."

I smiled and said "Thanks for worrying."

"No problem, what does the letter say?"

"We're soul mates."

"I always felt like we were." he smiled.

"Me too."

"I love you, Delaney and I always will."

"I love you too."

We shared a kiss.

"I see I came in at the right time." Harry laughed.

"Thanks for ruining the moment, Harry." I said annoyed.

"What are god brothers for?"

"Nothing." I laughed.

"Harry, stop giving them a hard time." Hermione laughed.

"Hey guys, you coming back from Hogsmeade."

"Yeah."

"With Ron?"

"Yeah, but he met up with Michaela."

"So, did I miss anything exciting or dramatic?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Well, Katie Bell was cursed with a necklace."

"Wow, why is it when something happens its always you three." I laughed.

Harry started laughing.

"What did I say?"

"McGonagall said the same thing." Hermione said.

"Oh."

We continued talking as we walked to the castle. It was now time for dinner.

"There's no bloody way you'll continue a relationship with Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed about twenty minutes into the meal as he stalked towards the Slytherin table like he was on a mission. I'm surprised he forgot about his food.

"Don't you dare take another step, Ronald!" I yelled jumping up from the Hufflepuff table and standing between him and the Slytherin table.

"You knew about this before her own brother?" he glared menacingly at me.

"Technically, she found me and Draco snogging a few weeks ago." Ginny said walking towards me.

"And I promised not to tell anyone."

"So, that's what was bothering you." Neville said.

"Yeah, and it was killing me that I couldn't tell anyone."

"So, you did know what was bothering Delaney." Harry said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I lied." Ginny said.

"So, Delaney are you going to move out of my way or am I going to have to move you myself?" Ron asked.

"If you touch me, I'll cast a bat bogey hex on you."

"I would back off, Ron if I were you her bat bogey hex is almost as good as mine." Ginny said.

"How would you know?"

"I taught her." Ginny said proudly.

"So, I would back off Weasley especially if she was taught by my girlfriend."

"You mean ex-girlfriend."

"No!" Ginny exclaimed.

"And that's final."

"You just broke your little sister's heart, Ronald." I said.

Dinner continued. The day continued. It was a few days later the three of us were having a sleepover in the Room of Requirement to try and cheer Ginny up.

"I miss Draco so much." Ginny sighed.

"You guys are soul mates, that's why."

"There's no such thing as soul mates is there?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, my mum and dad are soul mates."

"Do you happen to know who my soul mate is?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I don't know."

"It's not Ron, is it?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope."

"So, it's got to be Harry." she smiled.

"Yes, he is your soul mate."

"That's why I've always had a strange pull towards him."

"Yeah."

"Who's Ron's soul mate?"

"Michaela Goodman."

They both nodded.

* * *

Poor Ginny :(


	21. Chapter 21

We continued talking and fell asleep. We woke up the next morning and left the Room Of Requirement. I waited for Hermione and Ginny to walk out of the Gryffindor common room after I had went to my common room and changed. The boys emerged first.

"Morning, love." Neville smiled kissing my cheek.

"Morning."

"So, did the sleepover work?"

"She misses him but I don't blame her they're soul mates."

Before Neville could respond Hermione and Ginny emerged with Ron and Michaela following them. Everyone was with their soul mate except Ginny my heart ached for her. We all walked down to the Great Hall. I thought I saw Ginny glance longingly at the Slytherin table. The day continued. It was now a few days later.

"Delaney, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm Cameron, I went with your friend Susan to the Yule Ball two years ago."

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay."

"You know I only went to the Yule Ball with Susan because I couldn't go with you."

"You did?"

He nodded and said "I hated that I didn't ask you before that Gryffindor Seamus asked you."

"Yeah."

"Then I saw that you mostly danced with stupid Longbottom during the night."

My eyes flashed angrily.

"He doesn't deserve you."

"Don't you dare say a word against him!" I exclaimed.

"I can say whatever I want."

"Will you leave me alone forever?" I asked my eyes changing fully to Gryffindor red. Weird I never noticed that.

"After I do this."

The next thing I knew he had given me a kiss. I was too shocked to push him away but I guess my magic did that for me. He ended up knocked out by the wall. I didn't mean for it to be that strong I just wanted him to be pushed away.

"Ms. Kinkle, what happened here?" Professor Flitwick asked walking over with Professor Sprout following him.

"It was an accident actually, I didn't mean for it to be that strong."

"What brought this on?"

"He came up to me and started insulting Neville and I was getting annoyed and he kissed me out of nowhere and I didn't have the chance to push him away but I guess my magic did that for me."

"I'll take him to the hospital wing."

"Alright."

"Five points will be taken away from Hufflepuff."

I blinked in surprise and said "Only five, I thought you would take away more."

"I know you didn't mean to do it, he was insulting someone you love and overstepped his boundaries." Professor Sprout said.

I looked over at Professor Flitwick. I'll be surprised if he agrees Cameron's in his house.

"You've always been one of my favorite students and I know you would only do something like this if you really needed to."

My mouth dropped opened in surprise.

"It's Mr. Knight who is getting more house points away."

I nodded still in shock as Professor Flitwick took Cameron to the hospital wing. Professor Sprout walked away. I walked away. It was now a few hours later I haven't told anyone but Hermione and Ginny. I already knew I should tell Neville.

"Is anything wrong, love?" Neville asked.

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

"I was walking today and the guy who asked Susan to the Yule Ball told me that he only asked Susan to get to me since I was going with Seamus and he started insulting you saying that you don't deserve me and out of nowhere he just kissed me. I was too shocked to push him away but my magic did that for me and he ended up passed out by the wall. The kiss meant absolutely nothing I'm sorry I let it happen. You have to believe me."

"I do believe you."

"You do?"

"Of course, you can't blame him for still fancying you."

"I know it's not easy for you to hear this, you don't have to hide it."

"I have to go help Professor Sprout, see you later." he said kissing my cheek and walking away.

"Well, that went well I think." I said to myself.

I met up with Hermione and Ginny again.

"So, did you end up telling Neville about the kiss?" Hermione asked.

"I did but it didn't go as I expected it to."

"Neville always seems to be understanding though."

"Probably not when you mess with someone he loves." Ginny said.

"He did understand that's just it."

"That's great." Hermione said.

"If it's so great, why do I feel so unsatisfied."

"Duh, because you were expecting a more passionate response."

"I don't know."

"Neville is the more sensitive type though, so I would say you have to read between the lines."

"Yeah, Neville is the more sensitive type and not the type to beat someone up when they kissed his girlfriend especially when my magic already did that."

Hermione nodded. The day continued. It was a few days later I've unintentionally been avoiding Neville or he's been avoiding me. We met up in the Room of Requirement.

"Hey love." he greeted

"Oh, hey Nev."

"We've been avoiding each other for the last few days."

"I know."

"You think I'm mad at you for kissing that guy."

"Yes."

"It's not my favorite thing that the guy kissed you but I know we've built a strong bond of trust and friendship."

"Yeah, we have." I smiled.

"I'm not letting you get away that easy." he smiled wrapping an arm around me.

"That's good to know." I said snuggling into his side.

"At least I don't have to beat this bloke up." he laughed.

"Like you would hurt a fly, Nev."

"Only if they hurt you, love."

We sat there for a few minutes.

"I think we should get to the Great Hall, it's almost time for dinner."

"Okay."

We left the Room of Requirement and blissfully walked to the Great Hall. I sat with everyone at the Gryffindor table. After dinner Neville walked me to my common room. The day continued. It was now early March, Ron had just been poisoned by some mead. I was in the hospital wing with Harry, Michaela, Neville, Dumbledore, Snape and Slughorn. Michaela was by Ron's bedside holding his hand. They have been dating for about two weeks now. Even though, I wasn't that close to Ron I was there for Harry. After a while I left the hospital wing with Neville. The day continued. Ron was released a few days later. The year continued. Dumbledore took Harry to somewhere off campus to get one of the Horocruxes . Dumbledore was killed by Snape when they returned. Dumbledore trusted Snape how could he? At the funeral, I sobbed on Neville's shoulder. I wasn't as close with Dumbledore as Harry was but it was still so upsetting. The day continued. It was now about a month into summer. Neville and Hermione were over my house. The door bell rang.

"That's not what I think it is?" Harry asked.

"This is a muggle suburb Harry, I doubt there's death eaters."

"There were dementors two years ago in this suburb."

"Those were sent by the Ministry."

Harry just shrugged and I got up to answer the door.

"Hello, Delaney" said the familiar voice of Jack.

"It's much worse than a death eater and he's lucky I'm not 17 yet." I thought to myself.

"So, do you think we could go on a date?"

"I can't believe you have the audacity to come here and ask me out when you already know I'm happily taken."

"So, where's this imaginary boyfriend?"

"He's not imaginary!"

"I sure hope not." Neville laughed walking over to me.

"So, this is the boyfriend, you've downgraded."

"He's better than you'll ever be!" I yelled my eyes flashing red

"Try and stay calm, you know what happens when you get mad, love." Neville said.

"I know."

"I know your history with Delaney."

"She's a liar!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, she is"

"You hurt her and you know it"

"It was her fault she should've have known I would never be interested in her."

Neville clenched his fist but we both knew he wasn't worth it.

"I guess you're too scared to punch me." he said walking away.

"Well that was interesting."

"Yeah."

The day continued. It was now time for Bill and Fleur's wedding.


	22. Chapter 22

I was invited since I was a family friend. I noticed Hermione staring at Harry while Bill and Fleur said their vows. It was now the reception I was sitting down by the dance floor.  
"Wotcher, Delaney!" Tonks exclaimed walking towards me.  
"Hi Tonks." I smiled at her  
"Why aren't you dancing?"  
"The only person I want to dance with isn't here." I sighed sadly.  
"Neville right?"  
I nodded. She nodded understandingly and walked away.  
"Would you like to dance?" a familiar Bulgarian accent asked.  
I looked up to see Viktor Krum.  
"So, vhat do you say?"  
"She already has a dance partner." a familiar voice said  
I looked up and saw Neville. Krum stalked away.  
"So, would you like to dance?"  
"Sure."  
Harry and Hermione danced next to us and Ron and Michaela were a few feet away from us.  
"Nev, why don't you go dance with Ginny since she doesn't have anyone to dance with and I hogged you at the Yule Ball." I suggested.  
"Okay, love." Neville said kissing my cheek and walking away.  
"You want to dance?" Harry asked me.  
"Sure."  
I danced with Harry. Just a few minutes later the wedding was ruined because the Ministry had fallen. Neville and I shared one kiss and went our separate ways. Everyone else started to apparate left and right. I flooed back home with my mum. The day continued. It was now the start of the school year. A lot of my friends were gone. The trio was searching for Horcruxes. The Muggleborns Justin, Dean and the Goodmans couldn't come back. Hannah had been removed from school late first term of last year. I sat with Neville, Luna and Ginny. It was an eventful ride to Hogwarts. We reached Hogwarts. Snape was now the Headmaster. We had two new teachers named the Carrows. They creeped me out more than Snape and Barty Crouch disguised as Moody combined. School started. I hated that we would have to torture first years if they didn't do something right. They were just innocent first years. Neville, Luna, Ginny and I were going to restart The D.A. The original members joined us too. Surprisingly Malfoy joined the D.A too but mainly I think he wanted to be with Ginny. They actually started dating again since Ron was gone. That didn't distract Ginny from her work though. The months continued. I met up with Ginny and the rest of the D.A in the Room of Requirement. I expected to see Neville too but Ginny told me that he went to go get the trio. A few minutes later the portrait opened. Neville was the first one to appear it took all my strength to not throw myself at him it wasn't the time or place. Then Hermione and Ron appeared with Harry behind them. I hadn't seen Harry and Hermione since last summer. The war started. I fought many death eaters. I saw Molly and my mum dueling Bellatrix. They both shot an Avada Kedvra spell at her. Molly's missed but my mum's hurt her square in the chest. I have to tell Neville.

Neville's POV

I had just woken up after a spell had hit me. I have to find Delaney to see if she's okay.  
"Delaney!"  
"Oh, hey Nev."  
"You doing okay?"  
"Yes, you just missed something."  
"What?"  
"My mum killed Bellatrix."  
"She did?"  
"Yes."  
"Remind me to thank her."  
"Okay."  
"I love you."  
"Aww, isn't this cute." A death eater sneered  
"Now let's go kick some death eater arse."  
"That's my girl!"  
We parted ways. The war continued.

Delaney's POV

By the end of the war, a lot of people had died. I knew Harry felt guilty. Neville ran over to me.  
"That's sword of Gryffindor, isn't it?"  
"Yes, I used it to kill You Know Who's snake Nagini."  
"I always knew you would do something important." I smiled at him.  
"You always believed in me."  
"And I always will."  
He gave me a kiss.  
"Let's go see if everyone else is okay."  
"Alright."  
We went to go find the trio.  
"Hey guys."  
"Hey."  
"Can you believe it's all over?"  
"I know."  
"And we're all happy in our relationships." I said smiling at Neville who in turn wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to him.  
"More than happy." Hermione smiled at Harry.  
"Yes," Ron said smiling over at Michaela.  
"You okay with Ginny dating Malfoy?" I asked Ron.  
"Yeah, as long as she's happy."  
My mum walked over.  
"Hey mum."  
"Hey sweetie, I'm glad you're okay."  
"Yeah."  
"Thanks for killing Bellatrix, Mrs. Kinkle."  
"You killed Bellatrix?" Harry asked.  
"She did."  
"Yes thanks."  
"No problem, boys and Neville you can call me Sabrina."  
"Okay."  
The day continued. Neville and I started auror training as did Ron, Draco and Harry. Hermione and Ginny went back to Hogwarts for their 7th year when the rest of us were in our second year of training. Neville and I, Harry and Hermione all moved into together as did Michaela and Ron and Draco and Ginny. Neville and I have been together four years now. It was Christmas. We were opening presents with my parents and Harry and Hermione.  
"This is for you, love." Neville said handing a small box to me.  
I carefully opened the box my hand went up to my mouth.  
"You mean the world to me, you're my best friend, Will you marry me?" he asked kneeling down.  
"Yes, I will." I said instantly.  
He slipped the ring on my finger.  
"Did you ask permission?" I asked my eyes flickering to my dad.  
"Yes, I did."  
"And he asked mine too." Harry said.  
"Okay."  
The day continued. Harry proposed to Hermione on New Years. Neville and I got married right after we finished training. Luna and Hermione were my co maids of honor I couldn't choose. Seamus and Harry were Neville's co best men. Luna was dating a guy named Rolf and Seamus was engaged to Lavender. Harry and Hermione got married a few months after us. Then Draco and Ginny and Ron and Michaela.


	23. Chapter 23

Years later

I stepped on the platform. I was taking my kids to Hogwarts. Neville was a professor of Herbology at Hogwarts. I always knew he would be. I was still an auror even though I took some time to have the kids but I didn't give up my job. Harry has been head auror for over ten years now. Harry and Hermione had three kids James Stephan who was 13 and a Gryffindor. Twins Alexander Sirius and Lily Sabrina who are just starting school. Ron and Michaela have two children named Miles Arthur who is 13 and a third year and a Gryffindor and Rory Matthew who is a second year. Neville and I have three kids. Tyler Frank Longbottom who is also a third year and Gryffindor. We have twin girls named Aislinn Sage and Grace Diana. Draco and Ginny have a son named Scorpius and a daughter named Iliana Ginevra. Scorpius is barely starting school. Iliana has one more year. Luna and Rolf had twin sons named Lorcan and Lysander who were just starting school. Tonks had another son besides Teddy named Bryan who was also a third year Gryffindor just like his father and godparents Ron and Michaela. They have a daughter named Katherine Delaney who is just starting school. Naturally, I was her godmother. Remus had died about two years ago.

"We just caught Teddy snogging Victoire And I asked Teddy what he was doing -!" James announced as he ran towards his parents.

Victoire as in Victoire Weasley, Bill and Fleur's oldest daughter. They've been dating since his seventh year and her fifth. I always had a soft spot for Teddy.

"You are so like your father, James." I laughed.

"That didn't stop you." Harry laughed.

"Hey James!" Tyler greeted his best friend.

"I'm surprised your son hasn't corrupted my son yet." I laughed.

"That won't last long, Delaney." Hermione said joining us with another child.

"Who is this?" I asked noticing the little girl.

"This is Dudley's daughter, Fiona."

"Oh, nice to meet you."

"You too." she said shyly.

"She's starting her first year like the most of our lot."

I nodded and asked "How did your Aunt take the news of her granddaughter being a witch?"

"Better than you think."

"I think she's gotten much nicer since she divorced Vernon." Hermione said.

"And she has to accept it her grandson is a wizard."

Harry's aunt had divorced Vernon about 10 years ago. I was pulled out of my thoughts by two little arms wrapped around my waist.

"Delaney!" Katherine yelled.

"Hey Katie." I greeted my god daughter.

"I'm so excited to Hogwarts!" she clapped.

"What house do you want to be in?"

"Hufflepuff!" she said

"That's my girl."

"I'll be just like my big brother, Teddy, my mum and you."

I smiled she adored Teddy.

"Wotcher!" Tonks greeted.

"Hey Tonks."

"Teddy was supposed to help Katie find you, where did he go off to?"

James was trying not to laugh.

"Harry, what does your son know?" Tonks asked.

"I found him." James started but was cut off my Ron, Michaela, Miles and Bryan arriving.

"Hey guys, what did we miss?" Ron asked.

"Like, I was saying I found him." James was cut off again but this time he was cut off by Teddy.

"Wotcher!" Teddy greeted.

Out of the kids Teddy was most like his my mum and he Harry and Hermione's influence. He got pretty good grades and he was a hat stall between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. He chose Hufflepuff. Bryan was like his father most of the time but he did have his outbursts of a fiery temper a la his godfather Ron. Katie was a mix of her mum and dad and she had my and

Neville's influence too.

"I caught him.." Teddy cut him off again.

"He caught me snogging Victoire." he said blushing.

"You were supposed to be watching your brother and sister." Tonks scolded.

"Sorry, mum." he apologized.

"It's okay."

"James, I have something for you." Teddy said.

"What?"

Teddy produced the Marauders Map that Harry and Remus had given him in his third year.

"Oh, no." Hermione groaned.

"I guess you were right."

"Thanks, Teddy." James said as Teddy handed down the map.

"Hey guys!" Luna greeted.

"Hey!"

"Lysander!" Katie yelled running over to Luna's son Lysander.

I sensed that Katie had a little crush on Lysander as did Lily on his twin Lorcan.

"We'll it's almost 11."

I hugged Tyler and he went back to James's side. They are almost like James and Sirius. Even though, Ty was more of the Remus in the group. Bryan was like Sirius a bit. There was no Peter type.

"Bye, mum," Asilinn and Grace said hugging me.

"Keep your sisters safe, Ty."

"I will, mum,"

They boarded the train and it took off. I couldn't help but cry a bit my last two children were going off to Hogwarts. I think I saw Hermione crying too. Harry wrapped an arm around both of us. We parted ways. It was now a few weeks later. I had three letters.


	24. Chapter 24

_Hey love,_

_Everything is in full swing here. Aislinn was sorted in Gryffindor. Gracie was sorted into Hufflepuff. Lily surprise surprise was sorted into Ravenclaw as were the Scamander twins. Alex was sorted into Gryffindor. Katie was a hat stall between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor like Teddy and she chose Hufflepuff. Scorpius was sorted into Gryffindor. Fiona was also sorted into Gryffindor._

_Love you,_

_Neville_

I opened the next letter this one was from Ty.

_Hi mum,_

_I miss you. I'm so proud of my little sisters for being in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Cousin Lily was sorted into Ravenclaw with the Scamander twins. Cousin Alex was sorted into Gryffindor. That's no surprise. Cousin Katie was sorted into Hufflepuff. Scorpius was sorted in Gryffindor._

Love you,  
Ty

The last letter was from the girls

_Hi mum,_

_We're so glad we were sorted into Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Cousin Lily was a Ravenclaw as are the Scamander twins. Cousin Alex is a Gryffindor. Cousin Katie was sorted into Hufflepuff. Scorpius was sorted in Gryffindor._

_Love you,_

_Aislinn and Grace_

I wrote them back. The day continued. I was visiting Malcolm aka Michaela's brother who was a fellow Auror and had gotten injured a few days ago.  
"Well, I should go." I told her.  
"Okay."  
I left the room. As I walking out of the ward, I ran into Hermione.  
"Hey Mione."  
"Oh, hi Delaney."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I was visiting one of my clients."

Hermione was a prominent lawyer in the Wizarding community.

"So, what are you doing here?"  
"Visiting a friend of mine who got hurt."  
"Oh,"  
"Mrs. Longbottom?" A redheaded healer asked.  
"Yes."  
"I have something to tell you about your in-laws."  
My breath hitched in my throat.  
"They've been cured."  
I blinked in surprise.  
"You're telling her that her husband's parents that have been here since her husband was a year old were cured." Hermione said.  
"Yes, they are."  
"Okay, where are they now?" I asked still in shock.  
"I'll take you two their room."  
"I should go, this is a family thing."  
"No, you can come too I want someone to share this happy moment with me."  
She led Hermione and I to a different room and there were my in-laws.  
"You have visitors Alice and Frank."  
They looked up.  
"Hello, I'm Delaney."  
Alice smiled and asked "You're my son Neville's wife, aren't you?"  
"Yes, I am" I smiled.  
"I knew Neville would find a girl like you."  
I smiled.  
"Where's Neville?"  
"He teaches at Herbology at Hogwarts."  
"Oh, that's great."  
I smiled and said "This is one of my best friends, Hermione Potter."  
"Any relation to James Potter?"  
"I'm married to his son, Harry, so I would be his daughter in law."  
"Oh."  
"So, do you have any children?" Frank asked me.  
"Yes, we have three a son named Tyler Frank who is a third year Gryffindor."  
"You named your son after me?" Frank asked.  
"Yeah, we did." I smiled at my father-in-law.  
"What about our two other grandchildren?"  
"Twin girls named Aislinn Sage and Grace Diana who were just sorted into Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."  
"We couldn't be more proud."  
"Me either."  
"What house were you in?"  
"Hufflepuff."  
"I don't find that surprising that our son ended up with a Hufflepuff." Frank said.  
"Why, Mr. Longbottom?"  
"Call me Frank or dad." he told me before he continued "I guess the Longbottom men have a thing for Hufflepuff girls." Frank smiled at Alice and she blushed.  
"Yeah, we actually got compared to you two in our fifth year."  
"You did?"  
"Yeah, we were in McGonagall's office and she compared us to you two."  
"Why were you in McGonagall's office?" Hermione asked she had never heard this story over the years. I'm surprised.  
"It was just after the start of the second term of fifth year which was a month after , I saw Malfoy bullying Neville and I stepped in."  
"Did you think about what would happen before you stepped in?"  
"I considered the consequences but I stepped in anyway."  
"You're more like Harry than I thought." Hermione laughed.  
"So, I threatened to punch or hex Malfoy but I didn't end up doing anything since McGonagall and Sprout took us to her office and we were compared to you two."  
"How about you Hermione, how many kids do you and Harry have?"  
"James Stephan, who is a third year Gryffindor, Twins Alexander Sirius who is a Gryffindor and Lily Sabrina who is a Ravenclaw."  
"Sabrina?"  
"That's my mum's name who is also Harry's godmother."  
"Sabrina Spellman?" Alice asked.  
"Yes but it's Kinkle."  
Alice nodded and said "Was she in Hufflepuff too?"  
"Yes."  
"I think I remember her she was about two years below me."  
"How long have you and Neville been together?" Frank asked  
"Since our fifth year," I smiled.  
"That's a long time,"  
"Yeah, I still love him as much as I did when we first got together." I smiled.  
"That's good,"  
"How about you and Harry?" Alice asked Hermione.  
"Seventh year."  
"What do you guys do?"  
"I'm an auror." I said  
"I'm a lawyer." Hermione said.  
We continued talking. I invited them to go visit Neville, Ty, Aislinn and Grace at Hogwarts in a few days. They were excited. Hermione and I left.  
"Wow, I can't believe that was real."  
"I know."  
"Neville's going to be so happy."  
"Yeah, he is, I was supposed to meet Harry for dinner you want to come along?"  
"I don't want to intrude on your date, Hermione."  
"It's not a date and I'm sure Harry would love to see you."  
"Okay."  
Hermione and I apparated to a restaurant.  
"Hey love." Harry greeted greeting Hermione with a kiss  
"Hey Harry."  
"Oh, hi Delaney."  
"Hey Harry." I said greeting my god brother  
He greeted me with a quick hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek.  
"I hope it's okay that I'm here"  
"Of course."  
We sat down.  
"So, where did you run into each other."  
"St. Mungos, I was visiting Malcolm and Hermione was visiting one of her clients."  
"Oh."  
"I have some great news though."  
"What?"  
"I know that Neville should know first but that went out the door since Hermione knows too."  
"You're having another baby?" Harry guessed.  
"Nope."  
"I would know if you got a promotion, that's not it."  
"Can you stop guessing, Harry." I laughed.  
"Okay."  
"Neville's parents are cured."  
"You're kidding?"  
"I was surprised too."  
"Neville is going to be so happy."  
"I know."  
The day continued. It was now the day I was picking up Alice and Frank. I picked my in-laws up.  
"So, I guess Neville gave you that necklace?"  
"Yeah, he gave me it in for my 15th birthday." I smiled fiddling with the necklace.  
"That's sweet."  
We apparated to Hogsmeade.  
"It looks the same." Frank said.  
We walked to Hogwarts and walked to the Great Hall. I saw Neville sitting on the far side of the room. I sauntered over to him.  
"Hey handsome." I smiled kissing his cheek.  
"Hey love, what are you doing here?" he joked.  
"You don't remember that I was coming?" I laughed crossing my arms in mock anger.  
"I would never forget that my beautiful wife is coming to visit."  
"I thought so." I laughed.  
He got up and greeted me with a quick kiss.  
"You have a beautiful family son." Frank said stepping forward.  
"Mum, dad?" Neville asked confused.  
"Yes, its us Neville." Alice said.  
I could tell he was holding back tears but the minute he hugged his mum he became a blubbering mess like he did when he first told me about his parents back in fifth year. I decided to leave them alone and find Tyler, Aislinn and Grace.  
"Mum?" Tyler asked.  
"Hey Ty." I smiled.  
"Is everything okay?" she asked.  
"Yes, do you know what class your sisters are in?"  
"I'm pretty sure Aislinn is in Charms and Gracie is in Transfiguration."  
I nodded and before I could leave James walked up to Tyler and me.  
"Hi Aunt Delaney." James said  
"Hi James." I smiled.  
"You sure everything is okay, mum?"  
"Yes, will you please wait for me while I go fetch Grace and Asilinn."  
"Okay."  
I walked away from James and Tyler. I walked to the Charm's class and knocked.  
"Come in" Professor Flitwick squeaked.  
I walked in.  
"Oh, hello Mrs. Longbottom."  
"Hi professor."  
"Mum!" Aislinn exclaimed.  
"Would you like to teach the rest of the lesson, we're learning Wingardium Levoisa?"  
"Sure."  
"Okay."  
I started to teach the lesson. I scanned the classroom. Alex was paired with Grace. Scorpius was paired with Fiona. Lily was paired with Lorcan and Lysander was paired with Jane Thomas, Dean and Parvati's daughter. Aislinn was paired with Heather Boot, Padma and Terry's daughter. A few minutes later, Lily's feather flew up.  
"Good job, Lil!" I heard Lorcan say  
I saw her blush a bit. I noticed that both girls had gotten my talent in Charms. Class ended.  
"You did great, Mrs. Longbottom."  
"Thanks"  
I walked out of the classroom.  
"Mum!" Aislinn yelled running over to me.  
"Hi Aislinn."  
I walked away with Aislinn towards the Transfiguration classroom. I knocked.  
"Come in."  
I walked in.  
"Mum!" Gracie exclaimed.  
"Aunt Delaney!" Katie exclaimed.  
"I should've known." a familiar voice said.  
I turned to see Susan.  
"Am I interrupting an important lesson?"  
"We're just about finished, actually."  
"I'll wait."  
"Class dismissed."  
The class filed out.  
"We should catch up."  
"Yeah we should."  
"Mum!" Gracie yelled running over to me.  
"Aunt Delaney!"  
I hugged my girls.  
"Is something wrong, mum?" Gracie asked.  
We walked up to meet up with Ty.  
"So, can James come too?" Ty asked.  
"If he wants to."  
"Can I come too?" Katie said using her puppy dogs eyes on me.  
I had a hard time saying no to my god daughter and my god brother's oldest so I had no problem with it.  
"I'll come." James said.  
"Me too." Katie said.  
Ty, Asilinn, Grace and I walked back to the Great Hall. Neville was happily talking with his mum.  
"Hey everyone!" I greeted.  
"Hello."  
"Alice and Frank these are your grandchildren Tyler Frank, Aislinn Sage and Grace Diana. "  
"Grandmum, Granddad?" They asked in unison.  
"Yes."  
"And this is Katie Lupin and James Potter."  
I sat next to Neville.  
"So, you chose a wonderful girl for your wife," Alice said.  
"I know, I did mum." Neville smiled taking my hand  
"When did you know you liked her?"  
"I think the moment she undid the jinx that Malfoy put on me way back our 1st year." Neville smiled again.  
"That's sweet,"  
We decided to leave the grandkids and their friends to get to know their grandparents and more about their grandparents and father and walk around the castle.  
"I've never seen you so happy, it looks so good on you."  
"How can I not be happy, I have my amazing and beautiful wife of sixteen years here with me, my wonderful family and my mum and are finally cured, I finally feel complete I mean it's not that I didn't feel complete before."  
"I get what you mean, Nev." I smiled.  
He didn't reply he just pulled me into a kiss. It got slightly more passionate than it usually did in public.  
"Oi!" a familiar voice said.  
We pulled apart to see Teddy.  
"Man, Teddy you're as bad as your godfather." I laughed.  
"What can I say, I learned from the best."  
"Unfortunately."  
Victoire walked up to him and said "Oh, stop giving them such a hard time."  
"You're no fun, Vic." Teddy whined.  
"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Longbottom." Victoire greeted me.  
"You too, Victoire."  
They walked away.  
"Well, that was awkward."  
"It sure was."  
We continued walking around.  
"Did I tell you I was made Head of Gryffindor?"  
"No you didn't, that's great."  
"I know."  
"You know when I went to go get Aislinn and Grace from class I taught the rest of the lesson."  
"That was nice of Professor Flitwick."  
"Lily was paired with Lorcan, I sense they may have crushes on each other."  
"I noticed that too in Herbology."  
"Your dad said that the Longbottom men have a thing for Hufflepuff girls."  
"It was true for them and us."  
"What about Tyler?"  
"Yes, he seems to have a thing for Matilda Finch-Fletchley, Justin and Hannah's daughter who just happens to be a 3rd year Hufflepuff."  
"He's just a third year."  
"Well, that's when I started developing a thing for you even though I didn't realize it until fourth year and you know that's why I had Seamus ask you to the Yule Ball for me."  
"I know."  
"I think James also seems to have a thing for a very smart muggle born named Mariana Jacobs."  
"Another son who is just like his father."  
We walked back to the Great Hall. Tyler and James were happily chatting away with Alice. Aislinn, Grace and Katie seemed to hanging on Frank's every word. Neville and I watched fondly. It couldn't get better than this. The day continued. All was definitely well.

_The End_


End file.
